I Finally Found Someone
by FaIry of THe BLue IrIs
Summary: “I Finally Found Someone…” Who is the man destined for her? A fortuneteller gave Mikan 3 signs: A coffee, a call, and a kiss. Things are getting complicated. Is it Natsume? Or Ruka? How about Hotaru? A love quadrangle.
1. Chapter 1

**I Finally Found Someone**

(lyrics)

Boy: I Finally found someone, who knocks me off my feet. I finally found the one, who makes me feel complete.

Girl: It started over coffee. We started out as friends. It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin.

Boy: This time is different.

Girl: Dadadadada…

Boy: It's all because of you.

Girl: Dadadadada…

Boy: It's better that it's ever been…

Both: 'Cause we can talk is through…

Girl: Oh… my favorite line was, "Can I call you Sometime?" It's all you have to say…

Both: To take my breath away.

Chorus: This is it! Oh, I Finally found someone, someone to share my life. I finally found the one, to be with every night.

Girl: 'Cause whatever I do…

Boy: It's just got to be you.

Both: My life has just begun I finally found someone.

Girl: Oh… someone.

Boy: I finally found the one.

Girl: Oh…

Boy: Did I keep you waiting?

Girl: I Didn't mind…

Boy: I apologize.

Girl: Baby that's fine…

Boy: I will wait forever…

Both: Just to know you were mine…

Boy: You know I love your hair

Girl: ah…Are you sure it looks right?

Boy: I love what you wear

Girl: Isn't it too tight?

Boy: You're exceptional

Both: I can't wait for the rest of my life

Both: This is it, oh I finally found someone, someone to share my life  
I finally found the one, to be with every night.

Girl: 'Cause whatever I do

Boy: It's just got to be you

Both: My life has just begun, I finally found someone. And whatever I do It's just got to be you. My life has just begun I finally found someone.

**OoO**

**I Finally Found Someone**

**OoO**

Chapter 1: The signs

Hotaru, Ana, Nonoko, and Mikan went to Central Town to buy some stuff. It's Sunday. Most of the people went to Central Town to have fun. Maybe it was for Mikan and others, but not for Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Let's buy Fluff Puffs!" Mikan exclaimed happily.

Hotaru eyed her. "No can do. I don't want to hang around with an idiot."

"You're so mean! Then why did you come here?"

Hotaru smiled wickedly as she took her video camera. Mikan and the others looked puzzled. Then Hotaru pointed out a magnificent old tent. There was a big sign: "Come and I'll tell you your _FUTURE_!!! HAHAHA!"

Nonoko looked at Hotaru. "Isn't that the famous fortune-teller the girls had been talking about in our class?"

Ana nodded, "It is! They say she's great and that her powers focus more about love and destiny."

"And they say she can tell the destined person for you. Not directly in names but she usually gives out signs." Hotaru added still smiling.

Ana and Nonoko's eyes grew with interest. "I want to try!" they both said.

Mikan stood there looking at the big sign in front of them. "Future? Hahaha? Why 'Hahaha' there? Isn't it a bit weird?"

"Talking about 'weird'?" Ana looked at Hotaru. "Isn't it weird to found Hotaru going to a place like this? I mean does she want to find Mr. Right?"

Mikan's eyes sparkled. "Hotaru's in love! I can't believe it!" Then Mikan flew her arms attempting for a hug when…

_Baka. Baka. Baka_

Hotaru's Baka gun showed up causing our poor Mikan to fly on the ground. Mikan stood up touching her forehead. "Ouch!"

"Idiot! I'm not here to ask for a piece of lie." Hotaru then started to walk towards the tent. " I'm here to make money."

Nonoko and Ana looked puzzled, "Money?"

"Girls in our class wanted to find out who would be Nogi and Hyuuga's destined person. Since those two don't go here, I have to check out for myself by asking that old granny about it."

"And what's the use of your video cam?"

Hotaru turned around facing them, " Evidence. I'm sure they will look for evidence." Hotaru continued to walk.

Nonoko and Ana laughed together as they walked behind Hotaru.

"Wait! Don't leave me here." Mikan followed them. _It's a waist of time. But what can I do? They want to go there? _Mikan thought in disappointment.

**OoO**

Nonoko and Ana was the first to be speaking with the fortune-teller. As soon as they went out, both of them are blushing.

Mikan smiled, "Is he your crush? Our classmate? A senior? What?"

Nonoko opened her lips, "She said he's our classmate and that I finally met him."

"Same here." Ana played with her fingers.

Mikan went to her friends. "It's good then. At least Mr. Right is a person we know. Who is he?"

"Don't know." Ana blinked still blushing. "She said he's the only person who knows my secret very well as well as the other's secrets too."

_Must be Kokoroyumi_. Hotaru said to herself.

"Mine's who likes to go to highest buildings of the school." Nonoko said.

_Must be the boy who can fly._ Hotaru thought.

"Mmm… That's very hard! A boy who can know everybody's secret and a boy who goes to buildings, who could it be?" Mikan stated as she placed her index finger to her lips.

Nonoko and Ana blushed more deeply this time.

"Idiot! It's obvious! Why can't you guess it?" Hotaru said in monotonous voice.

"You knew, Hotaru? Who is he? Tell me! Tell me!" Mikan approached Hotaru shaking her in her shoulders.

"Go away!" Hotaru used her glove-horse shoe and hit Mikan on her head. " Why don't you go inside? It's your turn now."

"Oh right! See you guys!" Mikan went inside the tent leaving the others behind.

Hotaru noticed that Nonoko and Ana were looking at her. "I won't tell anyone." Hotaru smiled as the other girls smiled back.

OoO 

As soon as Mikan was inside, a smoke appeared in her eyes. "Cool…" She said.

"I've been waiting for you…" An old but clear female voice spoke. Mikan rubbed her eyes and found an old woman dressed in long black coat with a veil covering half of her face. Her eyes looks so kind that Mikan couldn't help but smile as she stared at the old woman's eyes.

"I'm grateful that you come, Carnation. You bring light in my tent somehow."

Mikan gave her a confusing looks. "Carnation?"

"Would you mind if I call you 'Carnation'?"

Mikan smiled, "No! Actually I love Carnation flowers."

The old lady stood up and approached Mikan. "It is my honor to have you as a guest, Carnation." She led Mikan for a seat. "Your star is the brightest. When you were outside the tent, I thought I'm just imagining about that bright star. But when you came here, I realized that it wasn't an illusion. You're here. The brightest and the luckiest star among the people of Alice Academy."

Mikan just stared at her. She couldn't get what she meant. "Star? Why would I become a 'star'?"

The old woman sat at the opposite chair of Mikan. Her eyes smiled, "Because your star is being loved and that everyone looks upon your star. You're the luckiest star. That's why I'm honored to see you."

Mikan sighed. She couldn't get what the old woman was saying. _Well, I'm not really that interested about this fortune telling._ She just let everything and focused on what will happen so that she could finally buy her Fluff Puffs.

"What do you seek, Carnation?" The old woman said.

Mikan thought for a moment. _What should I ask? Nonoko and Ana said that she's good about 'love'. But I'm too oblivious about it for now. So what should I tell her?_ Mikan stared at the old woman's face, waiting for her. _Oh well, if she's good about it, then I should ask about love then._ "Umm… I want to know who is Mr. Right for me. The person I will love and will loved me back."

The old woman grinned as she shuffled the old-looking cards on her hands. Mikan waited for her to end the magical-cards-reading session. Finally, the woman spoke.

"You met him." She said, "The person you will love and will loved you back. You finally found someone. I mean, the one for you"

Mikan just stared at her still uninterested. "Who is he?"

"I'm not certain," She honestly told her. "But just like you, his star is being loved and everybody truly adored and respected this person. Your star matches his that's why you were destined to be with him."

Mikan winked starting to like what's going on. _He's being adored and respected. Then he's popular._ Suddenly, Mikan thought of a certain dark-haired fire-caster boy with brownish-ruby eyes. She blushed. _Why did I think of him all of the sudden?_

The fortune-teller smiled, "I guessed you finally knew who was the boy." She shuffled again the cards. "There are three signs for you to guess who he was."

Mikan listened to her carefully. The woman spoke, "A coffee, a call, and a kiss."

"Nani?"

The old woman held her hands. "If those things come, you'll be sure that he's the one for you. The bright star I'm talking about." She stood up and reached for a worn-looking small box. She placed it in front of her and opened it. Mikan saw an enchanting small pendant with gold chains and a transparent Carnation-like crystal on it.

"It is for you." The old woman placed it on Mikan's palm.

"I can't take this. It's seems to be so important to you. Besides, it's such a nice gift for a person whom you haven't met and-"

"But I want you to have that. Please." She smiled. "It will lead you to him. If it turns to pink, that means you're falling for the guy I'm talking about. It's very important, so please keep it for me."

Mikan looked at the kind old woman. She knew that the old woman wanted her to keep it. But it's such a marvelous pendant. She wondered why she had to give her a gift since it is their first meeting. She didn't know the old lady in person, same thing to her. But knowing the old woman, she would force her to keep it.

"All right. Thank you. I promised to return it if ever I succeed in making it pink."

The old woman let a tear to fall but Mikan didn't see it. "I'm glad."

Mikan stood up and hugged the old woman. "I will never forget your kindness. Thank you very much." After that, she waved goodbye and went to her friends who were waiting outside.

The old woman stood up and took the veil on her face. "I'll be contended to help you, my dear Mikan. I hoped you would be happy with him." She looked at the cards on her table and once again read the meaning of the cards. _A caster, a prince, and a black cat _(first will be related to his alice, the second one is his status in the community, and the third will be the closest description of him)_. It's definitely him. No doubt. The person who always fights against the organization. Who could have thought he's Mikan's destined person. Better be careful of dealing with this guy. After all, I'm sure he will make her happy._

The old woman placed her veil again as she sat on her chair. _Is it the right thing, honey?_

**OoO**


	2. Chapter 2

**OoO**

**I Finally Found Someone**

**OoO**

Chapter 2: The other side of Hotaru

"What took you so long?" Hotaru asked the ever-energetic Mikan who was smiling to herself. Mikan raised her head making the 3 girls bewildered. Mikan suddenly went near to Hotaru and embraced her. This time, Hotaru didn't stop her from doing so. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"I'm glad you showed me this place, Hotaru." Mikan broke the hug. "The old lady was so nice to me. I like her. It was just our first meeting, yet I felt a light feeling that I've met before. She's… she's so warm." Mikan placed her palm in her heart, and then closed her eyes.

Hotaru stared at her bestfriend. _Weird. She's never been this close to any stranger._ "Baka." Then Hotaru made her way to the tent.

"See you later, Hotaru!" Mikan shouted making the other people looked at her.

_Baka, making herself embarrassing like that._ Hotaru went inside the tent.

"Blue Iris. You're finally here." An old female spoke voiced out.

Hotaru raised a brow. _What's the matter with this granny?_

**OoO**

Mikan covered her face with her blanket. _A coffee, a call, and a kiss, Aaa… so confusing! What kind of signs are those! How could that possibly come true?_ Mikan jumped out her bed then she sat at the side of her bed. She's trying to site up situations to make the signs as possible as it should be. _Maybe, he's going to give me a coffee, or buy me a coffee. But I hate coffee, unless there's a cream. But still… how about the 'call'? He's going to call me? How? When? In my name? In my phone? What?_ Mikan spoiled her hair. "Aaaa! Such a headache!" Mikan suddenly froze at the next thought that came to her head. Her cheeks reddened as she felt the warm feeling running in her veins. She touched her face ignoring the twist happening in the pit of her stomach. _A kiss… a kiss… a kiss. Where?_ _Forehead? Nose? Eyes? Cheeks? Lip…s???_ Mikan blushed even more. _NO!!!!!!!!!! Not in my first kiss! With him?_ Mikan blinked. _What am I saying?_ Mikan slapped her face lightly. _Forget… forget everything. It's only a guess, an assumption… prediction, whatever you call it._ She crawled on her bed covering her face again. _Tomorrow will be a new day. Forget everything what the woman said. Yes! A normal day!_ Mikan held the Carnation pendant she wore earlier. _I'm going to return it to her and thank her anyway, for everything._ Then Mikan forced herself to a sleep.

The new day came and Mikan sat up at her bed. Her eyes look so deep signifying her lack of sleep. "I couldn't sleep because of that 'signs' floating on my head." She sighed and looked at the clock hanging on her room. "So early…" She smiled. "At least I won't be late for class." She stretched out her legs and run towards the bathroom.

"Ohayou!" Mikan greeted as soon as she entered the class. "Hotaru!!!!!" Mikan tried to hug Hotaru but a…

_Baka_

"Go away! I hate physical contact!" She muttered.

Mikan touched her head. "Ouch!"

Yuu, the class representative, helped Mikan to get up. "Are you alright?" Then he turned to face Hotaru. "Don't you get tired of doing that everyday, Hotaru?"

Hotaru smiled. "No, actually, it's quiet entertaining to start a new day like this." Hotaru turned to read her book again.

"You're so cruel! I thought were bestfriends?" Mikan said shaking Hotaru in her shoulders.

"Hey! Shut that big mouth of yours if you don't want to get burned." A deep male voice came to Mikan's eardrums. She froze as she looked at the young handsome boy with dark hair and brownish-ruby eyes. Their eyes met. The boy whose name was Natsume glared at her orbs eyes. _What's the matter with her today?_

Mikan looked away slightly blushing and went to her sit. She buried her head in her cross arms. "Stop thinking about it…" She whispered to herself. _I'm going to the Central Town later and return the pendant. It's the best way to forget._

On the other hand, a boy named Ruka looked at her with concern. _What's with her today?_

**OoO**

Hotaru walked upon an oak tree and sat under the shades of it. She went there to read the book she bought yesterday at Central Town. She mesmerized the peaceful atmosphere of the place. _No noisy baka. This place is great_. She thought to herself.

All of the sudden, a cute little rabbit approached her. She glowered at the rabbit with her usual cold eyes. Hotaru's eyes widened when she saw the rabbit's little present for her, a blue Iris. It is her favorite flower. She grinned and took the rabbit in her hands. The rabbit went to her right shoulder and put the Iris flower in her ear.

"You're such a lovely and intelligent rabbit. Where have you been? Where are your friends?" She touched the head of the rabbit as it went to her lap to rest. Her smiles widened a bit. "I wonder if you feel lonely, like me."

"Akira! Where are you?"

Hotaru looked up at the source of the noise came through Hotaru's peaceful atmosphere. She gazed at the blonde boy with deep-sea eyes as he looked back.

"Yo… Imai-san." Ruka said.

"What are you doing here?"

Ruka sweat-dropped. "Umm… looking for my rabbit, Akira."

"You mean this thing?" She pointed her finger to the sleeping rabbit in her lap.

Ruka glared at her. "Don't say that! He's not a 'thing' whatsoever." He approached Hotaru and sat beside her. Hotaru blushed a little.

"Whatever. Aren't you going to take him?"

"No. He's sleeping so I'll wait for him to wake up." He turned his head to face her. "You don't mind right?"

"Just don't make a noise or I'll punch you with my glove-horse shoe." She looked back turning her attention to the book.

"My rabbit gave that iris, right?"

She froze a bit. _So? Will he compliment about it?_

"Akira is such a sweet boy. He usually gives flowers to people he likes." Ruka said closing his eyes.

"Like whom?" Hotaru smiled to herself.

"Like…umm… me and you. As far as I know." He said scratching his head.

Hotaru lifted her head and faced him. "Why me?"

Ruka smiled. "Don't know? Maybe you should ask him."

Ruka's smiles seemed to be so adorable in Hotaru's eyes. She blushed and looked away praying that he didn't see it.

Hotaru was still the no. 1 blackmailer in the campus. Her favorite victim? Of course our animal-lover Ruka Nogi. She already made half a billion by selling his pictures. But then… why only Ruka? Have you people thought about it? Why not Natsume? Misaki-sensei? Or Narumi-sensei? Why only Ruka? We usually felt sorry for Ruka because of it. We pitied him and sometimes felt angry on the amethyst girl for torturing and embarrassing Ruka. But there's a hidden secret. The real reason why Hotaru always blackmailing him and taking his picture:

_Because it's the only way I could get close to you… _Hotaru said to herself a very long time ago.

_**Flash Back**_

Hotaru was enjoying her crabs ignoring the millionaires in her front who was asking her for a dance. _As if I care._ She said to herself. She saw Mikan stood up. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Umm… I'm thinking of asking Ruka for a dance." Mikan waved goodbye. "See you later there, Hotaru." And off she went to where Natsume and Ruka were sitting.

Hotaru looked at following the auburn girl making her way to a bunch of girls who was asking the boys for the last dance. She sighed. Of course she knew Ruka would say yes. She knew very well what the animal-lover's feeling for her bestfriend. And somehow it pains her because she finally admitted her feelings for that boy. _It's just a crush._ She thought. _It's nothing to deal with. I could easily take this feeling away._

Hotaru watched as the 10-year old Mikan danced with Ruka. She watched the whole scene attempting not to look so hurt of what was happening. _They looked so happy._ But her heart failed her. She closed her eyes and looked away. She couldn't bear to look even for a glance. She can't.

As soon as the two split, Hotaru approached the unaware Ruka and hold him in his hand. _His hand is soft._ She told herself. Then she started her blackmailing on the poor guy.

"You know… that girl… she doesn't know." Hotaru said not showing her inner emotion. _I wish it would help him to confess._

"Wh… what are you talking about." Ruka asked blushing.

"Mmm… after a nice meal of crabs. I think it would be nice to have a dessert. Perhaps… a cake will do." Then she stared at the blushing Ruka who was hiding his face on her. _You can't hide that red face._

Hotaru looked away but still her attention on the boy. "You… you should tell her." She smiled and turned to Ruka who was blushing even more. "Understand?" She narrowed her eyes in her usual blackmailing looks.

"Aaa… I'm going now." Then Ruka dashed on and ran trying to get away from the blackmailer.

Hotaru's mood turned into a sad one trying her best not to show it. She knew Ruka would get her a cake so that she would shut her mouth from bringing it up again. _Sorry Ruka… because it's the only way I could get close to you._

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Don't make me stupid." Hotaru said in her calm voice. "As if I can understand this friend of yours." She buried all her attention to her book. _Please go if you don't have anything to say. _She secretly spoke to herself.

But Ruka just smiled and placed his head on the bark not making a move. Hotaru looked at him from the corner of her eyes. _He's gorgeous._ Ruka sat there in silent as he closed his eyes. It's like what he said, he don't want to wake his bunny so he'll just wait. But it's making the purple-eyed girl more irritated of what's happening. She wanted to run just to keep her distance from the boy she have had a crush on. But how could she do that if this stupid bunny was on her lap? She didn't want to wake it or else Ruka will get angry.

She shut her book and stared at the sleeping mammal. She grinned and secretly thanked the animal. _Hey, you know, I should thank you somehow. Because of you, I got closer to him without the help of that blackmailing thing. Thank you because he's here with me… on my side. But still…_

She looked upon the boy who was resting his head on the tree still with his eyes closed. _I have to keep my distance, because he's in love with somebody else. And if I force myself to get a millimeter closer to him, I will just get hurt even more. And I don't want that. Besides, I want to make him happy, by helping him to get closer to Mikan. It's the only way I can show…_ Then Hotaru took the blue Iris on her ear and placed it on Ruka's lap _my feelings… that turned into a sad love… and that that I hated so much… but it happened_.

She stretched her legs to stood up causing the bunny to open his eyes. Ruka seemed to not notice it that gave her the chance to walked away. The bunny stared at the only girl he liked. Maybe, on some ways, he knew the girl's feelings for his master.

**OoO**


	3. Chapter 3

**OoO**

**I Finally Found Someone**

**OoO**

Chapter 3: She Vanished

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" _What what what what._ The echoes roared around the whole place of Central Town. The people stared on the auburn girl who made such suffocating remarks in the place. They got scared thinking that she's some kind of psycho problematic weirdo kid. "What happen here? Where is she?" Mikan yelled again as she saw the same spot where the tent was… and it's empty. A sign with 'Sorry but I can't read any more… my eyes sore' words written on a big wood was on the spot symbolizes that the fortune-telling tent was already close.

Mikan sighed. _She's supposed to be here. I promised her that I will return this pendant, but she vanished._ She stared at the pendant in her hand. _What should I do about this now?_

Suddenly she sniffed and sniffed then she cried waterfall. "Aaa… she's so unfair! What should I do about it? I don't want Mr. Right to find me. If it will lead me to him… I don't want that!" She said acting like a stupid baby.

People looked paler trying really so hard to keep their distance from the girl they thought had mental problems. Poor Mikan.

She started to walk like a zombie with her arms down and her back curved as it reached her shoulders. She felt so down as she ignored the scared people looking at her. "What will happen to my life now?" She mumbled.

**OoO**

Natsume and Ruka walked along the wide thoroughfare of the Central Town. Natsume turned his face from left to right and vice versa. He's looking for something… or someone. He grouched. All he can see are people and the fans that were peeping at them the first thing he stepped on the place. It's one of the reasons why he hated going to Central Town. He felt as if he's being watched always. He looked at the guy beside him. Ruka seemed irritated too, but he's acting as if nothing's happening. _Where is that baka?_

_**Flash Back**_

After class, Mikan approached Yuu. "Yuu. Have you seen Hotaru?" She asked.

"No. Maybe she went to her room." He replied.

"Okay. Umm… Yuu, do you want to go to Central Town with me?"

"Huh? Haven't you guys go there yesterday?"

"Yeah, I mean, I needed to go because I have to. Um…" Mikan scratched her head. "I needed to see someone."

A pair of ears clapped when he heard what Mikan just said. He looked up at the girl with an unhappy expression written on his face. _Who could it be?_ Suddenly the temperature of the room became hotter for no reason.

_Why the sudden hotness?_ Mikan thought as she reached for her handkerchief and wiped it on her sweaty face.

"Sorry, Mikan. I had to do something on my room. Maybe you should go and ask Hotaru about it." Yuu said.

"Oh… I guess Hotaru is busy too. I'll just go by myself. Thanks anyway, Yuu." Then she reached for her bag and off she went to the said place.

As soon as Mikan left, Ruka appeared with Akira on his arm and went to where Natsume was seated.

"Hey, Natsume, Have you seen Imai-san?" He asked his bestfriend a bit worried.

"No." He simply answered since his mind works on whom will Mikan meet.

"Okay." Then he turned his gaze on the surroundings and spotted the empty chair of Hotaru. _She's already gone._

"Hey, Ruka." Natsume spoke making the blonde-boy turned and looked at him. "Let's go to Central Town. I needed to _find_ something."

Ruka, a bit surprised, asked Natsume. "Why? Why now?"

"No need for you to know." He simply told him.

Ruka didn't reply because he knew whatever he does, Natsume will never tell him the reason. He touched Akira on his head. He wondered where could Mikan be. He wanted to see her. He hasn't seen her smile on that day. _Funny, I already missed her so much._ He thought a bit blushing.

_**End of Flash Back**_

Now Natsume was really angry. _Baka! Where did you go?_ Unexpectedly, Ruka stopped. Natsume looked upon his bestfriend with a questionable looks. "Ruka?"

Ruka stared back with disappointment on his face. "Sorry Natsume. I can't go with you today." He said.

"Why?" Natsume move towards to Ruka.

"Because…" He then rolled his head on a simple Pet House. Natsume blinked. "The animals are crying. I can hear them. I… needed to go and help them feel more better." The blonde-boy said making the other boy exhaled heavily.

"Okay then. Good luck." He said turning his back.

"Thank you, Natsume." Ruka said smiling and then Natsume waved his hand.

It's one of the reasons why he hated going to this place. It's because they have to go to Pet Shops so that Ruka will feel better by making the animals feel better too. He sighed again and just focused on the person he's looking. Out of nowhere, he heard a scream. He looked for the source of the earth-taking scream of a girl. _It's her, no doubt._ He said to himself half smiling.

Then bingo! He saw her. But what's making our hero confused was the girl's action at that time. (Umm… back curved, arms fell lifeless and with her head looking at the ground). _Stupid girl humiliating herself like that! She's so childish._ Natsume followed Mikan as she went to different places still with that funny action she's doing.

**OoO**

Time passed and evening enveloped the whole Academy. For some strange reason, Mikan was inside the North Forest with Natsume tailing her. She lifted her head and saw an owl on a branch. She blinked. "Where am I?"

Natsume wanted to laugh but didn't do it. All along, she just walked and didn't think about what she was doing or the path she's taking. _Idiot…_ He thought as she stared at Mikan who was stretching her whole body for a complete stand. She placed her index finger on her lips. Natsume watched her fingers playing with her cherry lips as he felt his intestines doing gymnastics inside. Her lips… were tempting. It's too much for Natsume to resist. Though his mind was not thinking of it, his whole body was obliging on his desire of tasting those lips of her. Oh how he so wanted to try. And to find that he's now standing beside the girl he's having a desire with.

Mikan noticed him and looked up. "Natsume?" She said really surprised. Her fingers on her lips were now on the air pointing on the face of the boy. "What are you doing here?"

Natsume looked upon her face. For some moment of time, he thought that she had the most beautiful face of a girl. But that shocking face of her makes it a bit ugly in his eyes. He more wanted to see her smiling face that attracts him dearly long after the kidnapping thing happened to him. The day of the festival, as he remembered it, was one of the most wonderful events of his life. That's when he saw Mikan wearing a Genie costume approaching him and asking if he's all right. It touched him so much and wanted to smile and reply that he's all right now that she came to see him. But instead of doing that, he did a perverted thing by pulling her top dress making her jumped on that bastard Andou Tsubasa. He felt so much hatred on the guy and wanted to burn his hair. But he knew Mikan would not like that, especially after that event. She's making funny faces to him like pulling out her tongue and stroking up her nose. But Natsume didn't focus on her, instead, he thought of how he will torture the guy without making Mikan see it. But he gave up and just walked away. But then, to Natsume's surprised, that bastard Andou wrapped his arms around Mikan making him more jealous. And because of that, he accepted his challenge of playing on the Special Ability Type's RPG.

Mikan narrowed her eyes. "Hey! Did you hear me?" She said. But Natsume just gazed upon her and didn't say anything. Mikan looked suspiciously at him. "What's with you? And I don't like the looks on your eyes." Mikan was too oblivious in the position she made. She inched more nearer to Natsume's face making the boy blushed. Now, he more wanted to bury his face and let their lips touch. But thank goodness he was able to control himself.

Mikan gave up since Natsume didn't seem to notice her. She walked away thinking of how to get out of the Forest when…

"Don't go there… that's a…" Natsume said. But Whooshhh! Too late. Poor Mikan already made herself wet after slipping on the lake she didn't noticed while she's walking. Natsume let a smile out. "Idiot…" was all he said.

"Ahh!!!" She said as she poured out the water from her mouth. "What the! I can't go back to school like this!" She wailed.

"Hey! Polka Dots, want some help?" he offered staring blankly at her.

She stared back. _Now what? Is he going to laugh again? Pervert!_

"You're truly an idiot not looking in your way. Even a kid could notice that." He teased.

"If you think you're not helping, then don't speak, Pervert!" She teased back.

"Super-Idiot!"

"Panty-peeper!"

"Panty-shower!"

"Grr… Perverted Natsume!"

"Super-Idiotic Mi…" Natsume stopped as he realized the words he was about to say.

Mikan smiled. "Got you! You almost whispered my name!"

"Whatever! Polka dots!" Natsume offered his hand and Mikan took it. Finally, Mikan got herself out of the lake.

Natsume looked upon her. Her dress was unsettled. Her pigtails loosened. And there's a lot of species around her whole body.

"Oh yuck! Seaweed!" She complained as she seized off the plants on her body.

"It's not a seaweed, baka! How come there will be seaweeds in a lake! You're really an idiot!" He said.

She gazed up angrily, "Sorry for that, Mr. Wise! I just don't know what to call it so I just declared the first thing that came on my mind."

"It's because you're an idiot."

"Grr… Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time? It's just a simple mistake, you see."

"Well, that's expected on you!" Something went inside Natsume's head. He smirked a bit. What came to the flame master is something he saw from the girl. Well, actually that's a something he always seen on her. When Mikan slipped down, her skirt rose up giving him a full glance of what kind of underwear she's using on that day. Too bad he did see something when the tension between them was occurring.

"Oh, by the way, I see that you finally gave up on wearing polka-dotted panties. Now, you're wearing fruity-printed panties instead. Well, can't blame you for the sudden change. I guess having already someone seeing your polka-dotted underwear gave you so much of an impact. Don't worry, _fruity-panty girl_, I'll call you on that way as an alternative."

That's it! Mikan's entire 'patient-basin' was filled with hatred and dismay. "NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!" She jumped on like a wild animal ready to kill his prey. But Natsume moved away and evaded the girl who tried to take revenge on him.

Mikan fell on the only spot that will give her the only chance to live. The lake.

"Aaa…" She said as soon as her head showed up. She glared angrily as her teeth clenched together. Natsume released an oh-so-little smirk. He always feels good whenever he teases her.

Mikan got out of the lake by herself, and then proceeded on the dark valley of the creepy forest. She tried to endure this eerie feeling the moment she stepped on the said place.

"Where are you going?" Natsume asked after realizing her actions. But Mikan didn't reply. She wanted to stay away from the guy she's having an irritation with. She knew that she could never ever take revenge on the dark-haired boy. Though she wanted to, she can't since her Alice is a defense-kind of Alice. And his is an offense-type. Besides, he's a man with greater strength. It's impossible for her to hurt the guy.

Natsume sighed and just tailed her again. Time passed and it's getting more and more darker and creepier. Mikan tried to be so brave. She knew Natsume was following her. She's just trying to ignore the guy since he's not doing any move except tailing her. But the place is so dim and… and…

"AWWHHOOO!!!!!!!!!" Came from a distance.

Mikan stopped. Her body was shaking and her eyes were in tears again. Natsume, on the other hand, raised a brow and moaned. "She's scared again." He murmured.

Mikan held her body close to her own. She's scared and wanted someone to save her. She closed her eyes and bit her lips. She didn't want to see a ghost. Not with Natsume because if she will see one, she will have to cling on him and ask his help to kill the ghost.

Out of nowhere, a warm feeling came on Mikan's back. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to find the cause of that warm feeling. Natsume stood there, without his jacket.

"Wear them. You'll get cold." He said calmly.

Mikan winked. "But you'll also get cold."

"I'm okay. I have this Alice so I can warm myself. But you, with that wet clothes, you might get sick if you won't wear something warmer." After that, he started to walk as if leaving the shocked girl behind.

_He… he cares about me?_ Mikan thought in shocked. She couldn't believe it! Of all the people of this world, the only person she hated so much, was actually cares about her. Whooh it seems like the heaven is falling! _Why is that?_

"Hey?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you always have to daydream? Oops… I mean night-dreaming."

"What! You bastard! I will…" Mikan stopped trying to clear her mind of what she just heard. "Night-dreaming?" Mikan looked up at the sky. Yes! Mikan heard it right. Its already night.

"WHAT!"

"Ouch! Why do you have to shout like that?" He exclaimed as he placed his finger on his right ear.

"Why didn't you tell me that its already night?"

"What!"

"You idiot! How am I supposed to go home now? The front door of the dorm is already close and I don't have a copy of that key, you know!" She wailed crying again.

Natsume watched her agony. Of course, a master key will never be given to simple borders like her. _Aaa… why didn't I think of that? _He thought. But he had no choice but to put on work of the only alternative choice he has. That is, is to let Mikan stay on his room. He had a copy of the master key of the boy's dorm. The academy gave it to him so that he could go in and out of the dorm after a mission or something.

Natsume held her hand and pulled her to walk.

"Where are we going?"

"In my room."

"What?"

"You're not only an idiot but a deaf little girl."

"Why in your room? You can send me in my room instead."

"For your information, little girl. I don't want to go to a girl's dormitory. Besides, it's not my fault that you didn't realized that its getting late. Actually, it's you who brought yourself in that state. So don't blame me." He said coldly.

"Hmph." Was all she can say since what he said was true. _But then… I have no choice. _Mikan was there all in silence until they both reach the boy's dormitory.

_He doesn't want to go to girl's dormitory but he's taking me to a boy's dormitory. Natsume's not being considerate on me. Stupid Pervert!_ She said to herself a bit angry because of Natsume's selfish attitude. Well, both of them are acting egoistically on both cases.

**OoO**


	4. Chapter 4

**OoO**

**I Finally Found Someone**

**OoO**

Chapter 4: The first sign

Natsume opened the front door of the boy's dorm. When Mikan took a peek inside, she noticed that the place was so dark. She swallowed.

"Got a problem, little girl?"

Mikan sweat-dropped. "Don't mind me. You go first." She said trying to be brave.

Natsume raised a brow, and then went inside the darkness. He went on and on, and then stopped. "Aren't you going to follow?" But Mikan just stared at him with obvious fright on her eyes. She gasped.

"Umm… I… you see, I…"

Suddenly, Natsume pulled her again and lead her inside. Mikan, though admitted that she will never cling on Natsume, had no choice but to embraced his right arm and cried on his white polo. "Aaa… Natsume! I hate darkness. Do something!" She said embracing his arm tighter.

Natsume liked the feeling of her being this near to him. But, what she said made him stunned for a while. She hates darkness. Though she meant it literally, the darkness for Natsume is not just any other 'darkness' a person could define. For him, he's the darkness. The darkness with an awful past a person will truly regret. And the sad thing was that when she said she hates darkness, he thought that Mikan actually hates him, for because he's darkness.

It made our hero stopped and looked at the scared girl clinging on him. She was trembling in fear, like a scared crybaby. He sighed and looked away. He didn't know if he should be happy because of the embrace or be depressed for what she said. But whatever he must do, he should show some sympathy for the girl.

Natsume raised his hand and a fireball appeared. Mikan looked up as the flame reflected on her eyes.

"Happy?" Natsume said and the fire floated on the air, serving as their guide on the their path.

Mikan, contended of what he had done, smiled as she broke the hug. "Thank you, Natsume." She said like a child.

Natsume looked upon her smile and felt happy because of the accomplished deed. He placed his right hand on her face and washed away the tears on her eyes. "Stop crying from now on! You've been crying all the time and it's getting on my nerves. I more likely to see a smile rather than your tears."

Mikan's eye's widened, couldn't believed of Natsume's actions. First, he gave his jacket. Then, he gave his soothing words to make her feel better. _He's different today. _

"WOUACHTSSS!" (Ouch) She exclaimed after Natsume held firm on her cheek and rotated it violently.

"You're such a dreamer. I was just joking, you see. Who cares if you cry, little girl. I just hate the way you wail so loud. It's breaking my ears." He said as he stared at the red and swelling cheek of Mikan.

Mikan touched her face after backing up from her attacker. "Grr… You don't have to do that! It hurts!"

"Whatever! Fruity-panty-girl."

"Grr… My name's Mikan!"

"Too bad I want to call you that!" He approached the wide corridor aiming to reach his room. The fire followed him.

"Wait! Natsume!" _Why do I have to stay with this bastard?_ She thought quietly.

Natsume sighed again. The words he confirmed as a joke was not actually a joke. He meant every single word of it. But he rather to choose and tell her that it's a lie, for him to keep his reputation of being a kinky bastard. _If you only knew… how much that smile affects me in my darkness you don't need to see._

**OoO**

"Wow!" Mikan exclaimed as soon as the lights of the room became alive again. "So huge! Oh, there's also a couch! A fireplace! A kitchen! A living room! A library! Just like a self-preserved house! Oh Natsume! How I envy you!" She ran towards every corner of the huge room of Natsume. Rooms like this are made for special-star students. And Mikan absolutely loved the room. She wondered if she could ever get a room like this. Of course it will take time for a student with one star like her. But she wished she would have at least one.

Natsume threw something on Mikan and it fell on her face. "Aaa… What's this?" She asked.

"Pajamas and a towel."

"Huh? What should I do about this?"

"Idiot! Of course you will use them. You can go to the bathroom if you like." Then he proceeded to the kitchen.

Mikan stared as his figure faded on her view. She smiled, "Natsume sure cares for everyone. I like him more on this way." Then she went to the bathroom.

**OoO**

Natsume went to the kitchen to get himself something to drink. He opened the refrigerator and looked inside. His eyes fell on a small bottle of coffee he just received a day or two. He smirked. _I don't know why but I think I'll have this anyway. _He took the bottle and proceeded to make two cups of coffee.

Mikan put shampoo on her long wavy brown strands. _I can't believe that I'm using the most expensive shampoo in the Academy. Natsume is so rich!_ She thought, swimming around the huge bathtub. She was amazed of how elegant the bathroom is. The materials used in every object of the room were above of being precious. The right room for special kids like Natsume.

She dried up some of her clothes that she must use and apply the pajamas on her body. She let her hair dehydrated by using a blower and combed it. She looked upon the mirror and gazed upon herself.

"I think it would be okay to just let my hair down." Then she thought on how Natsume will react on the new hairstyle she applied on herself.

Natsume prepared some cookies and brought them at the table of his living room together with the cups of coffee. He used his Alice on the fireplace to bring some sparks of romance all over the place. He turned off the lights as he smiled. That evening will be the first moment Natsume will spend time with the girl he fell in love with… alone. And you might not believe it, but he's darn so nervous about it. He's been thinking of what he should tell her and tried to make up dialogues so that he could start a conversation with her. But his brain isn't working. And he so wanted to curse his brain for not thinking.

He blushed deeply. Darn he's acting so weird! He was so nervous! And for the first time, he prayed that everything would turn out okay. He even sent prayers to kami-sama.

Natsume's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a door opened. He turned his head to face the source of the noise. He was stunned, placing his innocent pupils on a certain elegant girl. _She's… beautiful_. Natsume couldn't believe that she could be so beautiful. Her posture and hairstyle suits her very much and he couldn't deny that she looked like a real lady opposite from what he knew about her. He set his eyes on how she lifted her head and looked back on her. _Darn… don't look at me… or else I will… _But too late. She gazed back and made eye contact on him. Natsume blushed 10 shades of red. Mikan somewhat noticed it.

"Are you sick? Natsume?" She asked, thinking that he might be sick because of he's red face.

"Hn…" Natsume looked away hiding from her.

"Why are you hiding?"

"It's none of your business, little girl." Natsume sat on a couch and ate a cookie not aiming to look on her face.

She grouched. "Why are you acting like that? I'm just worried!" _And if you would not tell me why, I'll get worried even more_.

"I told you it's none of your business." He replied. _Why do you have to worry like that? You're making me fall in love with you even more._

"Okay, fine!" She said approaching him. But Natsume didn't look at her.

She thought for a moment. She blushed lightly and took a deep breath before speaking. "Umm… Natsume. How do you like my hair? Do you think I look good in it? Or do you preferred pigtails instead?"

_You'll always be beautiful in my eyes whatever hairstyle you apply on yourself_. "It sucks! And whatever you do, nothings will change as long as you have that ugly face of yours."

"WHAT! YOU"RE IMPOSSIBLE! I HATE YOU!" _Geez… Natsume! I've been preparing all along so that I could be presentable in your presence and yet, you still haven't notice me!_ She winked. _What am I saying?_

Natsume reached for his manga and read it still not looking on her. "Stop imagining, fruity-panties girl. Restrain yourself because you're not that charming to make a guy fall in love with you." _And I always get afraid whenever I see you with another man as you lay upon your charming smile on him._

Mikan stared angrily at him. She so wanted to slap him, but she knew it would be impossible. She sat opposite his chair and relaxed her body on the soft couch. She noticed that the place was so warm. She smiled because of the place's state at that time. _So nice and comfy._ She thought

Natsume spotted her smile and smiled as well. He knew what was she thinking, and he knew that she's starting to love the harmony he put on the place. He stretched his hand and reached for his coffee.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Black Coffee."

"What! That bitter thing! Eeww…"

"I don't care if you like it or not. Just don't disturb me."

"It's not that I don't like it. It's just that I favored a coffee with cream than black coffee."

_So she likes coffee with cream…_ He thought after this little information popped out.

"Hey, Is that for me?" She pointed out the other cup of coffee in the table.

Natsume didn't reply. Mikan smiled.

"Thank you, Natsume."

_Anything for you, Mikan._

Mikan took the coffee after putting cream on it. She took a sip. "Mmm… This is a delicious coffee." She frowned. Upon hearing herself, her hands shivered and her eyes grew with what? Happiness? Anger? Frustration? NO! Actually, she felt as if her heart is going to explode. Her heart was running into different kind of emotions. She closed her eyes and placed the coffee at the table. Natsume finally lifted his head to observe it.

"Polka dots?"

Her eyes were filled with tears, but a smile lingers on her lips. Natsume seemed bewildered. _What the hell is happening to her?_

Mikan couldn't believe it. She knew this is it. She knew that this is what the old lady was saying to her…

_First sign: A coffee_

She covered her mouth as the tears flowed from her cheeks. _Is it Natsume? Is he the one for me? The one I will love and will love me back?_

Natsume, being confused to the fullest, butted out, "If you really like that, you can go and asked Ruka for it."

Mikan stared back at him, "What?"

"You can ask Ruka for it since he gave that to me."

"WHAT!"

Natsume glowered, "What's what?

Mikan stood up and went a foot nearer to him. _It must be a mistake! NO!_ She seemed terrified, "What is happening? How am I supposed to know if it's you or Ruka?"

"Huh?"

"You bastard ruining everything! I thought it was darn you and then you have to confessed a stupid statement! Why do you have to be so inconsiderate! I'm sure it is the first sign and yet, I have to find out that it came from Ruka! You stupid freak!" She said before thinking. How would she know if the first sign signifies Ruka or Natsume? Yes, Natsume gave her the coffee, but the coffee came from Ruka. This making our heroine more confused. Poor Mikan.

"What sign?"

Mikan realized what she said. She covered her mouth again. _No… What did I say?_ She suddenly walked to get away from a certain boy.

But Mikan was pulled back by a strong pair of arms. She then realized that she's now being held in her shoulders. She looked up, obvious fright in her features.

"What are you talking about? And what do you mean of having to choose between me and Ruka?" He asked angrily.

"It's nothing." She replied as tears starting to form from her eyes.

"Answer me, baka!"

"I won't!"

"You have to clear everything! Don't make me confuse!"

"I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!" She said as she pushed Natsume away. "You don't have to know. Please." Her face was full of tears. "Go away… I have nothing to say." She covered her face and her knees touched the surface of the floor.

Natsume stood there in shock. _Did I make her cry?_ Natsume felt that his veins were acting stupidly inside his body. His head ached. His eyebrows met, and then he started to walk away leaving the girl behind. He closed the door violently. And Mikan lifted her head after finding herself alone in his room.

**OoO**


	5. Chapter 5

**OoO**

**I Finally Found Someone**

**OoO**

Chapter 5: Predictions are Lies

Hotaru stretched out her hands before going to her own bed. She closed her eyes, and before having a nice sleep, Hotaru thought of the old granny's words for her. She's not that actually affected on her words for she believed that predictions are lies, but for some strange reason, those predictions seemed to be real, yet she didn't know if she must believe.

_**Flash Back**_

"Blue Iris. You're finally here." An old female voiced out.

Hotaru raised a brow. _What's the matter with this granny? _She looked for a chair, facing the old woman. She looked up and was about to speak when…

"I know why you come here. And I'm sorry that I can't help you with that." She smiled.

Hotaru seemed confused, "What are you talking about? I haven't told you the reason of my visit."

"There's beyond of speaking the words. You may not tell me what it is but I knew why you came." She said as she reached for numerous of cards on her hands. "For me to know what would be the person's destiny, I have to meet him in person. That's the capacity of having this kind of power."

"So what you are trying to say is that you can't tell me the destined person of the people I wanted to ask you." She sighed and was about to walked out of the tent. _What luck! I thought I'd have money on this way._

"Why don't you ask for something about yourself? Don't you want to know you're future?"

She gazed back, "I don't believe predictions." She said coldly.

She smirked, "There's nothing wrong of trying." She shuffled the cards.

"Yeah. Whatever." She was about to go out of the tent.

"I know your feelings for a certain boy."

She frowned. _How the hell did she know about that?_ She looked back.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." She stared back. "And I know exactly what kind of situation you're running through."

Hotaru smiled meanly. _Great! Does what she wanted this time!_ "You liar! Nobody can know a person's life just by looking at stupid cards. No one can do that!" _It's because I always kept my feelings and succeeded in keeping it for all those years. Nobody knows about it, not even Mikan._

She smiled back, "Maybe you're right. Partly right." She closed her eyes. "Nobody can know a person's life except for its beholder. I might not know exactly what comes into your life, but at least I'm having an idea. And it's because of my powers."

She looked at her blankly. She's starting to hate what's going on. She knew what was on the granny's head. And she thought that she's making everything as confusing as ever. "Look, I'd still pay you though I didn't got what I needed just don't say another word about it."

Her eyes twinkle, "How rude. I wonder how did you become her bestfriend."

"Yeah. Whatever." She was about to leave again when…

"A true flash."

She turned around. "What?"

"You've been hiding and didn't want to show your true flash. You didn't let anyone to go beyond of seeing it; instead you always let other people to see a 'fake flash'. You thought that showing this 'fake flash' might be the only way you could get close to that person." She smiled, "But actually, if you'll let your true flash be notice by that person, that will be the time for that person to notice you. And if you'll do that, I know that you could finally be happy."

Hotaru was stunned after hearing her words. She didn't get what the old granny meant of 'true flash'. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean."

"I didn't."

"You'll learn it sooner or later."

"Tell me now."

The fortuneteller sighed. "If you're thinking that this old method could get you closer to that person, think again. Don't you get tired of isolating yourself when he's around? There are better ways. You know that, Blue Iris."

"Huh?"

"You'll get what I mean. Oh, by the way, hope that this piece of advice will help you." She smiled.

Hotaru wanted to curse the old granny for making everything so confusing. "You know, you're crazy!" Hotaru smiled, "But thanks anyway." Though Hotaru became confused on her words, she knew the old granny's intentions, and she wanted to thank her for that. "Oh, by the way, don't call me Blue Iris." Hotaru left the tent and joined the others outside.

"All you have to do is to let Ruka see your 'true flash'. That's all you need to do, Blue Iris." The fortuneteller said after finding herself alone again.

_**End of Flash Back**_

Hotaru sighed. She always thought about that 'true flash'. And up to now, she still didn't get what it meant to her. "A 'true flash' and a 'fake flash'. What's that having to do with my life?" She turned her head and set her eyes on her camera. She blinked. Then she covered her head with her pillows.

_Whatever. I don't care. I don't care if I would have to keep these stupid feelings for him. If I have to, I would. Besides…_ Hotaru let a tear fall… _I finally made up my decision of helping him to get closer to Mikan. After all, I know that he would make her happy. It's for Ruka's own good, and for Mikan as well._ More tears fell on her eyes. _Stupip! Don't cry! A guy like him is not worthy to cry on! It's not even his fault that you fell in love with him!_ But this made Hotaru cry harder.

"I love you, Ruka."

**OoO**


	6. Chapter 6

**OoO**

**I Finally Found Someone**

**OoO**

Chapter 6: Tug-of-War

Mikan held her legs close to her own chest. She sobbed. She never thought that everything would turn out to be so unkind. Unfair life. Maybe that's the term. She lifted her head to see the current time on the present state. It's 2 AM. And she let Natsume go outside at that time. She sighed. She has to be strong. Darn! A girl like her should be strong. She should face reality and make everything okay as it was before. It's not Natsume's fault, but hers. She's the one who made everything so confusing to Natsume. She spoke sentences that shouldn't be said. She told him about the first sign and that choosing over the two boys, which are not applicable. She even shouted at him.

She stood up and opened the lights. She opened the door of Natsume's room and pulled herself in the dark corridor of the dim place. She let the door open, and stood there for a while. Mikan decided to wait… until Natsume returns so that they could utter a talk.

**OoO**

Natsume, after walking out of the dorm, decided to spend his night together with the dancing trees swaying with the wind. His bangs followed the trees in that sway, hoping that his life will also be swayed by the wind. He wanted to end his life, because he made her cry. Right in front of him. And he thought that it might be the only way so that Mikan will never have to cry… and so he would never have to feel this pain again. He paused. He set his body on a Sakura tree letting its petals touched his lifeless soul.

"If Kami-sama hears me. Let this little devil be punished by your hands." Natsume whispered.

"It's not likely for you to pray such awful wishes." A voice came out.

Natsume followed the voice and to found that it came from the same person he hated so much in his life.

"Persona."

"Why? You finally gave up your hopes of saving your love ones?" An evil grin embellished his half-shown face.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Natsume."

He's right. Natsume knew everything that was going on his mind. So what's the purpose of asking?

"Why you here?" Natsume asked an obvious frustration on his features.

"I'm here to tell you that that little kitten was waiting outside of your room. She seemed to be ready to talk to you." He said.

Natsume grew in amusement. He let his eyes be settled on other things except for the other human being who kept on bugging him. "It's nothing to be so worry about."

Persona brushed his hands on his black hair. "Sure thing. That must be the right thing. But unfortunately, you seemed to be so caring to that kitten." He put his hands on his pockets. "I told you not to get so close to anymore kittens. And not even have had a favorite one." Then he twisted his fingers on his own. "But you didn't listen."

Suddenly, Persona ran as if flying towards Natsume and flung his right hand on Natsume's neck. Persona pushed him on the bark of Sakura tree. Natsume screamed, feeling the pain caused by Persona's hold on his neck as he used his Alice on him. The bark of Sakura tree changed until the whole tree took its life away. Natsume let a horrible voice out from his throat as his eyes turned into pure white. Persona almost killed Natsume. Thank goodness he used more of his Alice on the tree.

Persona, being contented, released his hand. Natsume fell lifelessly on the ground; still with his eyes open with all you can see is pure white and no eyeballs. His skin on his neck had dark marks on it. His mouth lay open. If you'll look at him, he seemed like a poor dead young boy.

"That's the punishment you've been asking a while ago." Persona moved nearer and leaned forward so that he could hold his hair and lifted it in a face-face. Natsume closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. "That's only a spark of something I can do. You should have asked me and not that Kami-sama. You know I'm good at killing, right Natsume?" Persona threw him. "Don't make that kitten get close to you. She must not know the works of the Academy." He started to walk away. "You know that yourself. I'll be always watching you, Natsume. Don't dare to try me."

Natsume coughed. "Darn… you!"

**OoO**

Mikan huffed. She just felt a pain tearing her heart apart. "Why the sudden feeling?" She placed her hand on her breast. Her heart was beating so fast.

Earlier before that happen, Mikan decided that she will apologized to Natsume. She will explain everything except for the fact that she consulted a fortuneteller. She thought that he mustn't know for he might think that she believes on predictions. She knew Natsume and she knew that he don't believe on hear-saying and guessing. So she will lie on that part.

But at that moment, on the middle of her soliloquy, a confusing sentiment came to her. Her eyes saddened after realizing the gloomy atmosphere happening inside her soul. "Natsume…"

**OoO**

Natsume tried to stand up. He touched his right arm and walked towards the dorm, slowly. He was in pain. So much pain. Not only physically but his heart was also aching. "Mikan… Mikan… Mikan…" The words he repeated over and over again as he entered the place.

Natsume was gasping for air rapidly. He wished that someone would save him. "Someone… help."

Mikan heard footsteps. She stood at her ground, expecting to see the person she's waiting for. She smiled as tears starting to form on her eyes. "Natsu…" But a figure stopped her. A view made our heroine covered her mouth and ran directly at the figure. "Natsume!"

She found Natsume in the same old state. "What happened? Natsume?" She carried him inside the room and let him sit on one of the sofas. She touched his face and took examine of it.

Natsume opened his eyes. "Mi… Mi…" Natsume couldn't speak. He has no strength to pronounce it.

"Don't talk! I'll get you something." She looked on every corner of his room and spotted a first-aid box and took it. She poured a basin with water and took some cloth. She ran to Natsume and slowly, she tried to take good care of him.

She let the cloth be wet and brushed it lightly on his neck. She took his polo and cleaned his whole body. She applied some ointment on his neck and after that, she applied some bandages. She took the procedure very lightly and carefully that Natsume didn't feel any sting except her soothing touch. She let Natsume lay on the sofa. Mikan cleaned the stuffs on the table and went back to Natsume. Mikan sat at the edge of the sofa as she held his hands.

"Natsume. Tell me, what happened?" She asked with concern.

Natsume opened his eyes and looked at the pair of concern eyes staring at him. He lifted his hand and let his fingers be engulfed as he brushed his hands on the strands of her hair. Her hair is so soft. Something that Natsume liked about hair. Actually, everything about her is so perfect for Natsume. The way she smiles. The way she moves. The way she speaks. The way her eyes twinkle. The way her hair sways. The way she wears something. The way she acts stupidly. Everything. He loves everything about her. She's different. She's the only person who affected him this much. She's the only person who made him smile. The only one who never loose hope on him. The only one who kept on smiling at him. The light on his darkness.

And now, he's forbidden to see this girl. He knew on his own self, that he should not see this girl ever again. He should stay away, not because he's forbidden to see her, it's because he knew that Mikan might get on trouble. He knew what Persona could do to her. He knew what kind of situations might happen to her. And he didn't want that to happen. NO! NOT MIKAN! NOT THE LIGHT OF HIS DARKNESS!

"Natsume. Please tell me!" Tears rolled down on her cheeks. "What happen? Tell me who did this to you. I want to-"

But Mikan weren't able to finish her sentence because Natsume suddenly sat up and pulled her for a tight hug. Mikan was shocked. Her mind stopped for a while. But then his voice brought her back to her own reverie.

"Please… Let me hug you. For once, let me have you in my arms."

Mikan was more shocked on this. Natsume, the ultimate heartrob, the respected special-star student, was hugging a clumsy and single-star student like her.

"Nat… Natsu…"

But Natsume held her tighter, crushing her slim body lightly in his arms. Mikan, giving whole-heartedly, hugged him back as she placed her hands on his back.

_I will always love you, though we're apart._

_You were always there for me and you never fail on making me happy or angry._

_I might never see you again, or have the same moment like this with you again._

_Though you always make me angry, you will always be a special someone for me._

_This might be the last hours I could spend for you._

_I wish I could know you better._

_I'm doing this for your own good, Mikan. Though I hate to be away from you._

_I wish you could stay here with me. I will really like that._

_If my prayers will be heard, I wanted to stop the time so we could stay like this forever._

_I really enjoy you being near to me. If only I could see you smile._

_No one can occupy your space in my heart. You will always be there. Always, Mikan._

_Natsume. I want to be a special person for you._

_I hope that you will be happy; with the person you will choose to love._

_I want to know your sufferings and join you. I hope you could allow me to take that pain out of you. I hope I could change you. I really, really hope that I could do that for you._

_Because I love you, Mikan._

_Because I finally learned to like you, Natsume._

Natsume and Mikan stayed in silence. No one attempts to speak or move. They were filled of thoughts. Thoughts for each other that must be keep on their selves. Thoughts that might never be put on words. Thoughts that will stay on them forever.

"Natsume! Natsume, are you there?"

Natsume opened his eyelids and stare at the door. A noise interrupted the wonderful moment that was happening between him and Mikan. He broke the hug and placed his hands on the clean cloth of the sofa.

Mikan realized what happened and blushed. She realized about the hug. She realized everything she said on her head. She realized about a…

Door who interrupted them.

"Natsume?" The person who created the noise came in. Mikan looked up and was surprised.

"Ruka?"

Natsume followed her gaze. "Ruka."

"Natsume, I suddenly heard noises and I thought that…" Ruka blinked. "SAKURA-SAN!"

Mikan just looked at him. Natsume sighed. "Nothing happen. Everything is fine."

"What is happening? Why Sakura is in the boy's dorm? And what happen to your neck, Natsume?" He asked panicking.

Mikan and Natsume sweat-dropped.

"It's okay Ruka. The idiot's here because she can't go back to her own dorm. She lost her directions." Natsume said calmly.

"What! I did not!" Mikan said.

"Whatever. That's nothing new to us. What could we expect on that dumb brain of yours."

"WHAT! TAKE THAT BACK!"

Ruka watched the whole scene. His eyebrows met as jealousy started to eat his inner being. "Anyway…" He reached for Mikan's hand and pulled her. "We should get you out of the dorm. If they found out about you, you will sure get in trouble and-"

Ruka stopped. He looked back. _What's wrong?_ Mikan's hand was still on his. The problem was Natsume was holding the other hand of Mikan. Ruka looked at Natsume as Natsume looked back.

Mikan was shocked when Ruka pulled her. And was more shocked when she felt another hand pulling her again. _What is happening?_

She's having a bad feeling about this.

The two boys looked at each other in silence. Their eyes spoke.

_You already had your time with her. Spare me some of it, Natsume._

_I want her to stay. I needed her to stay._

_Geez… Natsume! Don't be so stubborn! I also need her you know!_

_I brought her here so I should take full responsible, Ruka._

Mikan stared at the two boys on her right and left. _What's wrong with this two?_ Ruka pulled her. _Eek! That hurts!_ Natsume also pulled her. _Ouch!_ Ruka pulled her again. _Hey!_ Natsume, once again, pulled her. _Stop!_

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" She shook her hands and the two boys released them at the same time.

"I'll go by myself. No one will follow." Mikan went to the bathroom to wear her dried uniform. She went out and found the two boys staring at her. She sighed. Then went off the room leaving the two embarrassed souls.

She finally got herself out of the dorm. She went to the girl's dorm and waited for the morning to come.

"Everything will be okay. No more predictions. No more getting lost in the forest. No more staying at Natsume's room. Everything will be normal as usual." She looked at the pendant she put on her neck. "I will keep this in my drawer for a meantime until I found that fortuneteller." She said after being disappointed of finding that it didn't turn light pink, like the woman said.

**OoO**


	7. Chapter 7

**OoO**

**I Finally Found Someone**

**OoO**

Chapter 7: Deal or No Deal!

Mikan went to her own room and got dressed. She looked at herself and saw her reflection. She wondered why should these events happen. _I wonder what happened. That's so confusing. They… they seemed like they're fighting because of me._

Mikan put her index finger on her lips. _Hmm… As far as I can remember, Ruka pulled me. We're about to leave the room when suddenly Natsume pulled me. Their holds are so tight I just couldn't take my hands off them. Then, just like in a tug-of-war, they… they try to win… ME? NO WAY!_ She blushed deeply_. Are they fighting because they tried to win me? Me? Impossible! They… they can't be… no… they're not in love with me. No way!_

Mikan scrambled her hair. _Ruka is nice but he can't be in love with me. It doesn't show in his face. Besides, Ruka is so great and I'm just a mere stupid little girl who kept on annoying him. No, of course he's not in love with me! Never!_ Mikan looked at the colorless pendant on her hand. _And Natsume? No! Never! Not in one hundred years! NO! Actually, no in any years. He always teases me and do pervert things on me. He always calls me in any stupid weird designed panties. He always put fire on me. He always… he always!_ Mikan laughed. _No! Not a chance! He's not even nice to me._ Mikan stopped. _Is it?_ Mikan remembered how Natsume had been so nice to her when she's down. He always asks and helps her when something is wrong with her. Mikan remembered how much he had helped her in much stuff like assignments and everything. Mikan remembered on how Natsume was so nice to her when she can't go back to her dorm and so he let her stay on his room. She remembered… remembered the embraced they shared together. _Actually…_ She blushed even more. _I was so surprised when he hugged me. And was more surprised when I hugged him back. It's… it's so safe and warm in his arms. I wonder what happened. He… he talked to me like that moment will be the last moment I could spend with him. When he asked my permission in letting myself be hugged in his arms, his voice is so sad. Something really happened. Natsume… _Mikan stopped. _He can't be in love with me. Though what happened to us is so weird, those events can't be… No! It just can't be! _She simply told to himself.

_But I wish I could spend more time with him. I wish that that moment wouldn't be the last hours we could spend for each other._ Mikan smiled so silly to her self. _It might be the end of the world if he falls for me. Maybe, that would be… I don't know. Natsume is really nice but bastard sometimes, I knew that. But he… he never been that nice to anyone… except me… _She blushed even more.

She looked at her pendant. It didn't change after she got out of Natsume's room. She smiled sadly. _Well, predictions are not guaranteed to be 100 percent true, right? So the thought of Ruka and Natsume's falling in love with me is definitely zero percent_. She put it in one of her drawers. She lay down herself on her bed and went to a deep sleep.

Half an hour passed and a pink shade of light occurred on one of the drawers of Mikan. There are sparks as if having a transformation into a beautiful princess. A princess of Carnation flowers. What happened inside the drawer? Mikan didn't see it and so no one knows what happened…

**OoO**

Days passed and the academy is getting much better. It's because the students are getting better as well. Mikan, however, almost forgot her experiences in Natsume's room. She's still noisy and hyperactive, which make everybody like her even more. Hotaru was still busy in arranging her client's orders. Nothing changed on Hotaru. Well, that's what they knew.

Unbeknownst, Natsume and Ruka were still together but they're still acting weird after the incident happened. Well, they only acted so stupidly in front of Mikan. It's quiet embarrassing to have had a fight over a girl and hey, it's a big issue on our heroes. First, they will get irritated on each other and that will give their friendship a gap. Second, looking so stupidly in front of the girl you like is like hitting a stone instead of bread. Poor them. But still, they managed to get this troubles be fixed.

Mikan was running because she thought she was late when she bumped on a certain raven-haired boy.

"Ooff!" She looked up, "Sorry…" Her eyes widened. "Oh- Natsume! Ohayou!" She greeted.

Natsume stared at her coldly. Then his eyes ran towards her…

Mikan gasped. She stood up. Natsume was looking at her naked legs. "Pervert! What do you think you're doing!" She said angrily.

Natsume raised a brow as he put his hands on his pockets. He started to walk totally ignoring her. Mikan was shocked. And all of the sudden she pulled Natsume on his jacket so that they could face each other. "What's the matter with you? Are you ignoring me?" She asked a bit worried.

Natsume just stared at her then walked again.

"Hey! Natsume!"

"Get lost, polka-dots!"

"What's the matter with you!"

"Nothing's wrong with me so leave me alone!"

"No! You're ignoring me!"

"So? Does it concern you?" He asked a slight harshness in his tone.

Mikan continued to stare. She was shocked on what he said. Truly, she noticed that Natsume had been ignoring her. As in totally I-don't-know-you-whoever-you-are-so-get-lost. And she thought something must have happened to him. She wondered why because she was so annoyed of his weird actions. He must have say something to her or do something to her. It really bugs her so much.

Mikan looked directly in his eyes. Her eyes were angry. Something made Mikan say something without thinking. "Yeah! I'm so annoyed of what you are doing to me! I'm so annoyed because you kept on ignoring me! What am I? A stranger? Don't you know that it kills me when you acted so coldly on me? It kills me because I want to spend time with you and yet you can't do the same for me you stupid cold-hearted perverted jerk!"

Natsume was shocked but smiled a little. _So she's concern because I'm ignoring her._ Natsume thought placing a wider smile on his face. Natsume sighed and suddenly, he wrapped his one arm on her waist and pulled her towards his body. Mikan blinked. It happened so fast that her mind stopped working for a while. And then… to her own surprised… Natsume kissed her on the cheek. She blushed as she felt his warm breath moved towards her ear.

"Mikan… it also kills me when I have to ignore you like this. But for both of our sake, we must do this for I don't want anyone to see the darkness inside of me. Especially you, Mikan. So…" He whispered that Mikan couldn't understand most of it. Suddenly, he pushed her making her fall on the ground. "Stay away from me, little girl. I don't want to see your face anymore. Don't greet me anymore. Don't come near me anymore. And act like we're total strangers on each other. You know what, I wanted my life to continue WITHOUT YOU!" Then he walked away leaving the very hurt Mikan behind.

Mikan felt hot tears rolling down her face. She's hurt. The pain is so much that her heart is going to explode. She touched her breast and closed her eyes. _Why? Why it should be happening to us? Is he angry? Did I do something wrong? Why?_ But she gave up. She gave up because she's tired of waiting and hoping that she could change Natsume. She's tired of him.

She stood up looking on the way Natsume passed through. "OKAY! FINE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME, FINE! I HATE YOU! FROM NOW ON I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND OR WHATEVER! FROM NOW ON I WILL NEVER EVER CRY BECAUSE OF YOU!" She said running along the corridor to get her self away from him.

From a distance, Natsume heard everything she said. Natsume was stunned for a while because of the little drops of water flowed from his eyes. He walked away feeling no regret on what he did. He really intended to do this for he knows that Persona is watching them.

**OoO**

Ruka saw everything that happened between Natsume and Mikan. His eyes saddened as he felt both sadness and jealousy inside. He's sad because of what Natsume did to her and he's jealous because he saw how much Mikan was hurt on what Natsume did. Now, he realized how much Mikan cared for Natsume. She cared more than what he expected. Something that he didn't get from the girl.

He walked towards the great alley of the North Forest. He wanted to be alone for a while. He wanted to put his shattered pieces of heart together. Suddenly, he heard a noise.

"-Giggling- stop it! It tickles me." Said a voice of a female nearby. Ruka blinked and walked towards the noise. He was surprised to see so many animals of different kind. There are a deer, squirrels, rabbits, birds, horses, and many kinds. But what made Ruka surprised is the only human being that was there.

"Imai-san." Ruka whispered but was loud enough for them to hear. Hotaru looked up as well as the other animals. Some animals approached him as Hotaru stood up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I… just… want… to… walk." Ruka said with a gloomy voice.

Hotaru noticed it. "Hey, baka, come here!" She said in her usual calm voice.

Ruka felt that he must oblige and so he went to Hotaru. He tried to focus on Hotaru so that he could not feel the pain inside. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Don't you see? I'm feeding the animals."

"You what?" He said not believing.

Hotaru stared at him. "None of your business, idiot."

Ruka was somewhat cheered on what she said. He smiled. "When did you start doing this?"

No reply.

"Hey!"

Hotaru took his hand and placed a carrot on it. "My mom told me," She said eating a carrot, "that if you feel sad or angry and you don't want to feel it, eat something hard and the pain will concentrate on your teeth. So I suggest that if you're sad, eat a carrot. Don't worry it's hard."

Ruka looked at her in amazement. "How did you know that something is wrong with me?"

"I felt it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I bet that that baka Mikan has something to do with it." Hotaru said placing some carrots on the animals.

Ruka was more surprised, and then he felt the pain again in his heart. He stared at the carrot and ate it. _She's right; it does make me feel better. _He thought.

"Hey baka."

"Yeah." Ruka replied.

"What happened? What happened to you and that baka, huh?"

Ruka didn't want to answer her. He has no intention of telling anyone about his feelings. Not even Hotaru because she's not a close friend.

"Answer me, baka."

"I won't."

"Why?"

"Why should I?"

"Answering me with another question. You're really a baka." Hotaru said walking on a tree and sat on it. She closed her eyes. "I know how you feel for my bestfriend. I know how hard it is when you can't tell the person that you love him." She stated. _Because that's also my situation._

"What are you talking about?" Ruka asked going on the same direction and sat beside her.

"Don't you get tired of always staring and blushing when she's around? You know, if you really like her, tell her. That's the best way of ending your long-time misery. There are better ways, you know that." She said.

Ruka stared at her. _Maybe, it's not wrong to have a piece of advice from a girl._ "I know what you mean, but it's not as easy as A-B-C you know."

She smiled. She's glad that he didn't deny it to her this time. "I know, but you have to overcome it. It's a part of the test. And you know it will really cause you good if you could tell her somehow. At least, if you do not succeed, you will still gain profit because you already release the entire burden inside of you, though there's pain. And some say that pain can be healed by time." _But I doubt that._

"Really?" He said to himself. _She's so mature. How did she know everything about that?_

Hotaru thought for a while and smiled. "So…" _Please accept this _"Will it be okay if I'll help you out?"

"You what?"

"I'll help you in one condition, you have to let me take all of your pictures if we succeed in making Mikan your girlfriend."

"My… girlfriend?" He blushed. "NO WAY!"

"What? Why?"

"First, I have no intention of making Mikan my girlfriend. Second, I don't want to be blackmailed by you again. Third, I hate it when anyone, especially you, is taking my pictures. And fourth, I don't want Natsume to be angry at me."

Hotaru raised a brow. Ruka realized what he said. _Oh no, it slipped_.

"So Natsume likes Mikan too." Hotaru said. _Just as I thought. I knew it._

Ruka blushed. "Imai, please don't tell anyone. Please." He said begging.

"Of course I won't. I don't want to die in a very young age, you know."

Ruka seemed relieved. "Yeah. I give you full of my trust."

_Sure thing, Ruka._ "So what?"

"What's what?"

"Deal or no deal?"

Ruka thought for a while. His face seemed annoyed. "No deal."

"You're really stubborn. You'll regret it someday." Hotaru stood up and walked away.

"Imai."

Hotaru looked at Ruka.

"Why do you want to help me?"

There was a moment of silence.

_Because I love you_. "Because I want to make money." She simple said walking again.

Ruka sweat-dropped. Well, that's Hotaru, right?

**OoO**


	8. Chapter 8

**OoO**

**I Finally Found Someone**

**OoO**

Chapter 8: Youichi's invitation to Haunted Maze

Hotaru went to her room after the conversation she had with Ruka. She sighed. Like what she expected, Ruka will say no. Hotaru checked her mailbox and was surprised on what she saw. She smiled.

"So Youichi finally send me his invitation."

She opened the letter:

_Dear Ms. Hotaru Imai,_

_We finally finished building our Haunted Maze. Thank you for the money you sent us. It really helped us so much. So, as a sign for our appreciation on what you did, we decided to invite you to try and see our Haunted Maze. You will be our first costumer. You can also invite a friend if you like. We hope to see you tomorrow morning, 4:00 pm at Central Town._

_Yours truly,_

_Youichi and the gang_

Hotaru's eyes twinkled as a thought came to her. She took a paper and a pen and wrote a reply to Youichi's letter.

_Dear Youichi,_

_Thank you for inviting me. I will come and I will bring a friend. But I have a request for you to make. Please invite your onii-chan Natsume Hyuuga and that baka Ruka Nogi to join us in seeing the Haunted Maze. Please do that and I promise to send more money for your new business. Thank you._

_Yours truly,_

_Hotaru Imai_

**OoO**

After the event happened between Mikan and Natsume, Mikan went directly to her own room. She skipped classes today. She's too depressed to go outside and see her friends in her class. She doesn't want to see Natsume as well.

Knock… knock 

Mikan lifted her head and washed her tears. "I'm sorry but I'm busy today. I don't want to see anyone."

"Baka! It's me! Hotaru!"

Mikan blinked. "What are you doing here?" She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Hotaru. I'm busy today." She lied.

"Don't lie, idiot!"

"How did you know I was lying?"

"Being busy is not a word to describe you. Now open this stupid door and we would have a talk." Hotaru said in her typical calm voice.

Mikan chuckled. Hotaru knows her very well. "Hai!"

Mikan stood up and switched the doorknob. She opened the door.

_Baka_

"Ouch!"

"What took you so long in opening the door?" She said and went inside.

"But you don't have to do that! It hurts!" Mikan said.

Hotaru examined her face. Mikan's eyes were so red and her face was so wet. Hotaru knew she cried. She sighed. _Maybe Ruka has something to do with this._

"What are you doing here, Hotaru?" Mikan asked, touching her forehead.

"We will go to Central Town."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

**OoO**

The day passed and the new day came. Hotaru walked directly to Mikan's place after their classes. With her is a nice huge box. She came outside Mikan's room and knocked on the door.

"Hai!" Mikan said, opening the door. "Hotaru! You're so early!"

"We should prepare things now." She said as she went inside. Hotaru opened the box and took a beautiful pink dress with Carnation flower designs on it. It is a simple but gorgeous fitting outfit. Hotaru smiled.

"It's very pretty, Mikan. It will suit you well."

Mikan sweat-dropped. "I don't know, Hotaru. It's pretty but you know I don't wear those kind of clothes." Hotaru chose the dress as soon as they went inside a tailoring shop. Yesterday, they went to Central Town to buy Mikan some clothes, accessories, and make-up making our heroine very confused. She thought on how or when would she use those stuffs.

Hotaru eyed her. "You are already 15 years old. Act as one, Mikan."

"I know what you mean, but it's kinda sexy. Besides, you told me that we would just go to Youichi's new business place. It's nothing to wear such a fancy dress." She explained.

Hotaru went near her and pushed her to the bathroom. "Get dress. We will be late."

"But… but"

"Shut up and get dress!"

**OoO**

Mikan went out of the bathroom. She was blushing as she held her own body with her arms. The dress succeeds in showing Mikan's nice figure. Her fair and naked flesh attracts Hotaru's attention. Hotaru smiled.

"You look so beautiful, Mikan." She said still with a smile on her face.

"I don't know, Hotaru. I'm embarrassed."

"Don't worry." She said pushing Mikan to sit down. "Now, let's see what we can do to your face and your hair." Hotaru declared. Hotaru applied some light blush on her cheeks. She put some cherry pink lip-gloss on Mikan's lips and put some mascara and eyeliner.

"It's too much, Hotaru."

"It's okay. Now let's put your hair down." Hotaru brushed Mikan's long hair. She took a headband with small carnation flowers on it from the same box and put it in Mikan's head. Hoatru beamed a smile. Mikan seemed to love her looks.

"Now, what do you say?"

"I… I look nice. Thank you, Hotaru."

Hotaru nooded. "Let's go now." The couple stood up and stepped forward towards the said place.

**OoO**

Ruka and Natsume stood outside the entrance of the Haunted Maze. Natsume heaved a long sigh as he rolled his head to find the fan girls staring at them.

"Oh! I want to go there with my Natsume-kun!"

"Ruka will go there? I want too!"

"I'll give you all the money you want just let me go to that door!"

Ruka and Natsume sweat-dropped. _These girls are stupid._ They both thought. Natsume set his eyes to Youichi who was standing beside them, smirking.

"Aren't we going inside?" He said pointing his finger to the big spot.

"I'm sorry, onii-chan, but our main sponsor is not yet here." Youichi smiled.

"What's the purpose of his presence here?"

Youichi shook his head. "She's a girl, onii-chan. And I promised her that you will go inside with her to see our Haunted Maze."

"We're here."

Ruka, Natsume, and Youichi turned their heads and saw Hotaru, alone. She walked forward to the boys. "Sorry, we're late."

Ruka's eyes sparkled when he saw Hotaru. Hotaru was wearing a simple and fitting lavender dress with a pairing skirt and black sandals. She was wearing a light make-up. On her hair is an attached wonderful blue iris designed clip.

_I… I never thought she could be so beautiful…I _Ruka blinked. _What am I saying?_

"Where's your friend, Hotaru-chan?" Youichi asked.

"She's a bit slow so I left her. She'll be here in any minute."

"KAWAII!"

Hotaru and the others looked at the girl who made such a commotion. Natsume and Ruka's eyes widened. The fan girls dropped their jaws. Youichi and some elementary boys smiled. The middle-school boys were amazed. Hotaru just chuckled and smiled. The people just stared and were amazed as well.

_She's so beautiful… _Natsume and Ruka thought.

_An idiot with a face of an angel…_ Youichi thought.

_Is that Sakura? No way!_ Some fan girls thought.

_Who is she?_ Some fan girls thought.

_Pretty lady!_ Some boys from elementary and middle school thought.

_Idiots… _Hotaru thought.

Everyone was looking at Mikan Sakura. But Mikan was too oblivious on her surroundings. She kept on staring at the big entrance of the Haunted Maze with that cute spacious orb eyes. "This is so beautiful, Hotaru!" She turned her face to Hotaru. "Now, where's Youichi's business place, huh?"

Everyone sweat-dropped. _But she's still an idiot…_

Mikan cracked an eye when she saw the same person she's been trying to put out on her mind. Natsume and Mikan's eyes met. Natsume stared coldly at her. Mikan kept her stoic-looking expression presence on her eyebrows. She looked away. Ruka noticed it and looked sadly at the ground. Hotaru noticed Ruka's sudden actions and looked on other direction as well with that different kind of expression staining her face.

Youichi saw everything that was happening and felt the tension between the 4 persons. _What is happening?_ He thought. Youichi knew about Natsume's feelings for Mikan because he treated her so differently from other girls. And, he's also having an idea about Ruka's feelings for the same girl. Now, he was confused on Hotaru's actions towards the situation. As far as he knew about her, she's not a type of person who will act strangely over things like this.

Youichi smiled. It seems like he's having an idea on the current situation occurring among his friends. He raised a brow. He wondered why Hotaru was so eager to invite Natsume and Ruka to come with them in the place and why did they act so strangely on each other. Now he knows.

What's this? A love quadrangle?

**OoO**


	9. Chapter 9

**OoO**

**I Finally Found Someone**

**OoO**

Chapter 9: A love quadrangle part 1

Mikan kept her attention on other things, except for a certain raven-haired boy with dark ruby-eyes. Natsume did the same. The animal-lover set his eyes on the ground and so did Hotaru.

Youichi smiled. _Hmm… Why not make an experiment while they're entering the maze?_ He thought while smiling so evil. _Onii-chan likes Mikan. Ruka also likes her. Hotaru likes Ruka. That's what I observed so far… O yes! This is so exciting! Hehe…_

"So, shall we continue?" Said the elementary-boy, Youichi.

Suddenly, Natsume started to walk.

"Where are you going, onii-chan?" Youichi asked.

"It's boring. You go without me…" He said not attempting to look around.

_Oh no! How about my experiment! _Youichi thought.

"Why not go inside?" Hotaru asked, looking at Natsume's back.

Oh yes! Go for it, Hotaru-chan! Youichi smiled. 

Natsume looked at Hotaru. "I'm not interested."

"Really? Why? You waited all along for us. Is it because of me… or Mikan?" She said frankly in her typical cold voice. Natsume paused. Ruka lifted his head and looked at Hotaru, and then he set his eyes on Natsume, waiting for his reply. Mikan's eyes grew with surprise. She didn't bother to look at Natsume. She was afraid to see his reaction towards Hotaru's question.

"Don't be stupid. I told you my reason and there's nothing more than that." Natsume continued on walking.

Ruka heaved a sigh. _Natsume, why can't you be like yourself for a while?_ Then he followed Natsume.

Mikan tightened her grip. She hated the things that had happened to her. She hated this day because she saw him, ignoring her again. She really can't understand. All she wanted… all she wanted is to bring back the old relationship she once had with him. She wanted to see the old Natsume again.

_Oh no! I must think of an idea! They must not leave! What to do! What to do! _Youichi thought panicking inside his head. He examined his surroundings. His smiles widened to find so many young men looking at Mikan, with heart-shaped eyes. _Hmm… Let's give it a try!_

"Okay! Since onii-chan and Ruka will not come, there would be 2 open slots in entering our Maze for FREE! Anyone who wants to join these two wonderful ladies inside?" Youichi declared.

Mikan looked at Youichi. "What?"

Hotaru looked at Youichi, and smiled. _Nice thinking, Youichi._ She knew what Youichi wanted to happen.

Ruka and Natsume paused. They turned their heads and looked at Youichi with angry eyes.

"ME!!!!!!!!!!!" The young boys declared running in front of Mikan, trying to hold her hand as if a date with her will come. Youichi just smiled.

Mikan seemed confused and panicked. _What is happening?_

"Easy there, young men." Youichi sweat-dropped. _This is hard. I never thought Mikan could have so many admirers in a one-day transforming._

Out of nowhere, the heads of the young men was occupied by flame. And the birds suddenly attacked them. The men tried to escape from the birds and they ran away from the place.

Youichi laughed. _Wow! That's what you call the power of jealousy! _He thought looking at the two boys who are looking at Mikan.

Mikan showed a confusing looks. "What is happening? Where did that fire and birds came from?" She asked.

Hotaru sighed. _Idiot…_ She went at Mikan and put something on her neck.

Mikan turned around. "What are you doing, Hotaru?"

"I forgot to put this necklace on your neck. I saw this on your drawers. You never told me you had such a fine necklace." She said.

Mikan was shocked. "I have a necklace?" She said. She gazed upon the pendant as soon as she lifted it in her hand. The pendant has a shape of a Carnation flower, color of light pink. _The pendant is so familiar. When did I see this thing?_ She asked herself.

"Oh too bad. The costumers ran away. Maybe we should look for more costumers." Youichi said, touching his chin. _Give in, Natsume and Ruka!_

Natsume stared at Youichi. He started walking towards the entrance. Ruka smiled as he followed Natsume inside.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Mikan asked.

Ruka turned his head. "We'll go now. Want to come, Sakura-san?"

Mikan shook her head. "Sorry, but we have to go on Youichi's business place." She declared.

Natsume turned his head. "Idiot, that haunted maze is Youichi's business place."

"WHAT!"

Natsume smiled a bit. "Oh yes, polka-dots."

"But… but… I thought…" Mikan was surprised. She stopped. Natsume finally stopped ignoring her. _He talked to me! He talked to me just now!_ Mikan smirked with teary eyes. _Oh I'm so happy!_ She said to herself.

Hotaru noticed it. _What is happening to her dumb brain again?_ She held her hand and pulled her towards the entrance of the maze.

"Hotaru! Wait! Where are we going?"

"To the Maze."

"What! No, I don't want to come! You know I hate ghost! Oh please Hotaru!" She wailed.

"Shut up!"

**OoO**

Youichi went to the control room. He was smiling so wide.

"Hi, Youichi! Are they inside?" one of the people there asked.

"Yes!" Youichi answered. "Hey guys, let me have the control room for this round." _I really want to this experiment to be done._

"But why," asked the other one, "why you want to take the controls. I thought you wanted to leave everything to us."

"Oh I changed my mind. I guess it would be fun to have my hands function on this dirty game." He laughed so evil together with the demons around him.

The gang seemed terrified. "Okay, then. See you!" And off they went out of the control room as fast as they can.

Youichi was left alone in the room, talking to a certain demon. "Make sure to make them tremble in fear, especially that brunette girl over there." He ordered. After the demon left, Youichi faced the control buttons and pads. He looked on one of the screens, smiling. He reached for a microphone and pushed a red button. He cleared his throat.

"Welcome to our Haunted Maze. We are truly glad to have you as our guests today." Youichi saw the 4 persons looking at the source of his voice through the microphone. He smiled. "To win this game, all you need to do is to find the exit of the maze within an hour. If you fail within the time limit, we will go there and the troop will lead you out of the maze. But of course, you are automatically lost the game at those times." Youichi giggled a bit when he saw Mikan's feet trembling while her arms are around Hotaru. "From the name itself, the maze is haunted, meaning, the place is full of ghost, monsters, and demons, provided by me." He smiled so evil. "By the way, the maze has a stabilizing effect that will prevent the people from using their Alices. So there's no point of trying to escape from the maze." Then he turned off the device.

**OoO**

"Oh! Hotaru! Let me out! Let me out of this maze!" She said trying to run away but her dress was caught by Hotaru's hand. "HOTARU!!!"

"There's no escape, Mikan." She said.

"But Hotaru…" Mikan approached her with teary and puppy eyes. "The place is so dark and creepy, just like in a dark forest or cemetery…"

Hotaru raised her hand. "If you really want some help to go out, 200 rabbits."

"You're so mean!"

Natsume and Ruka sweat-dropped.

"Sakura, you should at least try this one. Youichi and the others from the elementary division put their lives in creating this maze. Show them that you enjoy it somehow." Ruka said, smiling.

"Ruka-pyon…" She said and approached Ruka, holding his hands. Ruka blushed. Natsume just stared, with stoic expression staining his face. Hotaru heaved a sigh while looking at the couple. "Ruka-pyon, please don't leave me." She said with teary eyes.

Natsume looked on other direction. Hotaru kept her cool features while looking at them. Ruka blushed deeper.

**OoO**

Youichi smiled. He saw the tension happening between the 4 people. _Hmm… What would be the first thing to try? _He thought for a moment. _Let's try Mikan together with Natsume and Hotaru while leaving Ruka on other dimension._

**OoO**

The 4 people continued on walking. Mikan kept her arms on Hotaru's, not opening her eyes. Natsume kept his cool features, while looking at Mikan at the corner of his eyes. Ruka's face was still red, while thinking on their hands touched a moment ago.

"WHOO!"

"AHHHHH!" Mikan screamed. "A talking hand! A talking hand is in my foot!" She said running around the dark valley of the maze.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

Ruka wanted to help Mikan. It's his time to shine in front of the girl he likes. Maybe, Mikan will think he's her knight and shining armor that will rescue her. Ruka stepped forward.

"Wait there, buddy…" A creepy voice spoke. Ruka startled. Then, he felt strong hands pulled him towards a dimension.

"NATSUME!"

Natsume turned around. "Ruka!" But he was gone.

The hand left Mikan alone and the girl finally managed to breath. Hotaru went to her and offered her a bottle of water. Mikan took it. "Thanks, Hotaru."

"That's 20 rabbits."

"You're so mean!"

"Hey, Ruka is gone." Natsume said. The ladies looked at Natsume.

"What? What happened?" Hotaru asked, worrying.

"Someone took him when no one's watching. I guess the demons want to play with us. I never thought this would happen." He said calmly, but a bit shaking in his tone.

"What should we do? We should find Ruka-pyon." Said the brunette girl. Natsume nodded and Hotaru did too. The trio continued on walking.

Mikan held Hotaru's hand. "Take your hands off me!" Hotaru demanded.

"Hotaru!"

Then a loud shaking on the maze occurred. The trio fell on their knees. Mikan fell on the ground and hit her butt.

_Mikan…_ Natsume thought while trying to stand up to protect Mikan. But the shake was too furious and angry, Natsume didn't make it to go to Mikan, instead, he fell on Hotaru. Natsume fell on top of Hotaru and both of them was on the ground.

Then the shake stopped. Mikan lifted her head. "Ouch!" She said while rubbing her butt. She blinked. _What… what the…_ She saw Natsume, on top of Hotaru, protecting her.

_Natsume… Natsume protected Hotaru, but me…_ Mikan felt a huge pain inside her chest. _Why? Why will he protect her… and not me? _She said, a bit crying.

Natsume opened his eyes. "Ahh…" He stood up. He blushed.

Mikan noticed it. _He blushed? That means… he likes Hotaru? He likes my bestfriend?_

Natsume blushed because of embarrassment to what happened to them. He looked at Hotaru as she opened her eyes. She sat up, rubbing her head. "My head…" She said. Hotaru looked at Natsume. "What happened?" She asked.

Mikan stared at them.

Natsume sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Imai." He offered his hand and Hotaru accepted it. "Are you okay?"

BANG! Mikan felt tears running like rivers on her face. She's angry and sad. She covered her face and ran away.

"Mikan!" Hotaru called. But Mikan was out of sight. She's gone. Natsume was shocked. Before Mikan could actually run, he saw her crying. He didn't know why.

_What happened? Mikan…_

**OoO **

Youichi observed everything. _What happened? I saw onii-chan fell on Hotaru accidentally, and then Mikan seemed to be so disappointed on what happened._ His eyes sparkled. _Oh… Does that means… Mikan's jealous? Maybe… But I saw onii-chan trying to go on Mikan's direction. I knew he wanted to protect her. Maybe I applied too many earthquake effects. _Youichi saw Mikan running, with tears. _Sorry for that Mikan, but hey, I really need to find out something about this misunderstanding._ He smiled a bit. _Hmm… Maybe I'll try Ruka with Mikan, and Natsume with Hotaru. _He thought laughing.

**OoO**


	10. Chapter 10

**OoO**

**I Finally Found Someone**

**OoO**

Chapter 10: A love quadrangle part 2

Mikan kept on running. _You're so baka, Natsume!_

BUMP!

Mikan found her self within the arms of someone. She lifted her head. "Ruka!"

Ruka looked at her. "I'm sorry, someone took me and then I found myself here. Where are the others?" Ruka noticed her tears. "Did you cry?"

Mikan stood up and wiped her tears. "Oh, who you kidding? I'm not crying." Mikan forced a smile. "We've been looking for you. Are you okay?"

Ruka sighed. "It's quiet scary when you're alone in here. Are you sure you okay? I thought I saw you crying."

Mikan shook her head. "I'm okay. Come on, let's find the others."

Mikan and Ruka wandered inside the maze.

"The maze is so big and creepy. It's a good business if you'll ask me." Ruka stated while smiling at the place. "Hn…" Ruka blushed.

"Ruka-pyon, please don't leave me here. It's so dark!" Mikan said a bit wailing. She was scared when she wrapped her arms on Ruka's.

Ruka sweat-dropped. "Don't worry, Sakura-san, I'll always be here." _Oh my gosh, I wish we could stay like this forever._

Mikan nodded. "I want to go home…"

Mikan and Ruka started to walk again. So far, no ghost can be found. Ruka blushed deeper when he felt Mikan hugging his arm tighter. He knew she was scared but the feeling of their closeness makes him a bit unstable. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Mikan shut her eyes while resting her head on his shoulder. Ruka blushed even more.

"AWHOO!"

"Ah! A mummy! Help! A mummy!" Mikan said and wrapped her arms on Ruka.

"EEK!" Ruka said when he found Mikan on his chest. "Sakura-san…" Ruka looked around. The mummy was gone.

"Oh Ruka!"

"Sakura…" Ruka can't help but smile. _Oh my gosh, help me kami-sama._

Mikan lifted her head and looked around. "Is it gone?" Then she gasped. She sensed Ruka's eyes looking at her face. She faced him and was greeted by an adorable smile. She blushed a bit. "Wh- Why are you looking at me like that?" She said a bit nervous.

Ruka blushed. He really wanted to tell her these words since when he set his eyes on her. Now's his chance, "Sakura… umm… you… you look so pretty. Really, your hairstyle and outfit made you… ah… really… beautiful. You… you…" Ruka looked at her eyes directly. "YOULOOKLIKEANANGEL!" (you look like an angel) he said in a very not understandable tone.

Mikan removed her arms around Ruka. She blinked her eyes. "Sorry but I didn't catch that." She said.

Ruka blushed even more. "Ah… never mind…" Then he walked away.

"Wait, don't leave me, Ruka!"

**OoO**

Natsume and Hotaru kept on walking. Natsume sighed. He's getting irritated to the surroundings. "Hey, Imai, do you have any useful invention with you?" He aksed.

Hotaru lifted her head while eating some muffins. "I'll use it if you'll give me 100 rabbits."

Natsume opened his wallet and gave her the money. Hotaru smiled as she lifted her invention. "Invention no. 61, the baka locating device. This invention can tell you the exact place of where a baka is located. It is very useful and it has an alert device that will also give you a signal if they were near or not." Hotaru switched the device on.

"Who are the bakas you want me to locate?" The device asked.

"Baka no. 1 and Baka no. 2." Hotaru said.

"Clear! Baka no.1 Mikan Sakura was located and Baka no.2 Ruka Nogi was located." Then on the screen of the computer, Hotaru saw Ruka with Mikan. She looked carefully.

"So what?" Natsume asked.

"The device is not working. I guess we should really look for them." She lied.

Natsume just stare, then he walked again. Hotaru followed him.

"You knew that my invention is working. Why didn't you protest?" Hotaru asked.

No reply.

"You know what, you two knew each others feelings for Mikan. I understand that you both were doing this for each other's sake but that was an old-fashioned thing to do."

Natsume stopped and looked at her.

Hotaru eyed him. "Though you guys try to deny or hide it, it's still obvious. I know how you feel for my bestfriend and I also knew exactly what Ruka feels for her as well. However, sacrificing can do no good. Nowadays, if you really like a girl, you should fight for it. And since you and Ruka like that idiot, put yourselves in a competition, that's what I think the best for now."

Natsume eyed her. "What are you saying? Don't throw idiotic statements."

"That's also one. You shouldn't put your pride first and try to be true on yourself. You know, it will do you good if you will just let honesty envelop you. Try to be true on your feelings. Tell that idiot how you feel. You might not know, maybe she also has feelings for you."

Natsume looked around. _No way, I always do bad things on her. She hates me. I know that._

Hotaru eyed him. "I know you're afraid of rejection. What do you expect? If a person will join a competition, one losses and one wins. Meaning, there's a rejection. You should take the risk and do everything in order to win. That's all you can do."

Natsume sighed. "Why are you telling me all of those things?"

Hotaru stretched her arms. "So that… so that Mikan can finally be happy." She looked at him. "Though Mikan doesn't know her feelings, I knew very well to whom her heart only beats. I knew the one she loves. I knew very well, but even though there's already someone, the other one could still have a chance." She closed her eyes. "Mikan thinks that that 'someone' hates her, and if that thought will stay on her, she might give the chance to the other one. Besides, what I really want to happen is to help that 'other one' to win." She said almost barely to her self.

Natsume seemed bewildered. _What did she say? I didn't understand that._

"You should think about what I said." Hotaru said, waliking. Natsume was stunned. Her words stroke him very hard.

Should I tell her?

**OoO **

Youichi smiled. "Wow, that was really something. Hotaru is right, very right." He relaxed on his chair. "They should tell her, so that their long-time misery will finally end." Youichi thought for a while. He laughed. "Hmm… why don't we let the trio (Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka) have a talk about this? I think Hotaru will understand." He laughed again. He was planning to continue his experiments, and his goal was to let Mikan be with Natsume and Ruka.

**OoO**

Ruka stared at the scared auburn girl clinging on him. He smiled. "Sakura, you should try to be brave."

Mikan looked at him. "It's easy to say but hard to do."

Ruka laughed. "I know, but the ghost will scare you even more if they will find you scared. Show them no fear and you'll find it very comfortable."

Mikan stood up and took her arms away from Ruka. "You're right! I'm brave!" She said positively.

"That's the spirit, Sakura-san!" Ruka looked at her, blushing. "Umm… I… Sakura-san?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Can… can I call you, Mikan?" He finally said.

Mikan was stunned, and then smiled. "Of course! That would be great!"

Ruka smiled. "Thank you, Mikan."

"AWHOO!"

"Ahhh… a werewolf! There's a werewolf! Help!" Then she felt the monster's hands on her waist. "HELP!"

"MIKAN!"

"Wait there, help me." Ruka froze. He turned around, slowly. "HELLO…"

"AHHH!" Ruka screamed. The white lady pulled him. "Go away!"

**OoO**

Natsume and Hotaru was walking when…

**CLICK!**

Hotaru looked at the ground. "Do I see a hole here?" She's right. "HELP!" **CLICK!**

Natsume turned his head, but no sign of Hotaru. "Imai?" He stepped forward when a sudden weight came to his head. He fell on the ground.

"OUCH! MY BUTT!" Mikan wailed. She looked at the person she fell on to. "NATSUME!" She stood up and blushed.

Natsume looked at her angrily. "How could you hit me on the head like that!" He said angrily.

"Gomen! Gomen!" Mikan said.

"Ouch…" Mikan and Natsume turned around. It was Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan approached him and helped him to get up. "Daijobu?"

Natsume watched carefully.

"Where did you two gone away?" Natsume asked. Mikan looked at him, and then she grouched. She's still angry with him because of what she witnessed a while ago. She's angry because Natsume didn't tell her that he has feelings for her bestfriend, based on what she observed. Is it? Or the other way around? Anyway, she's angry.

"Why you care? We could take care of ourselves." She replied. (Mikan's so mean!)

Ruka looked at them both. He sighed. "I don't know but this maze is really. I think someone is controlling the area."

Natsume seemed annoyed at Mikan and didn't bother to reply. "Is she with you, Ruka?" He stated with a high-pitched tone and wildly raised volume. He seemed mad.

Ruka sweat-dropped. _Oh no, Natsume seemed mad._

Mikan eyed him. "Yes we are TOGETHER! As in TTTTOOOOOOGGGEEEEETTTHHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!" Mikan emphasized the word 'together'. She looked away and wrapped her arm around Ruka's arm. Ruka blushed a little. Natsume eyed them and clenched his fist. (Hmm.. wrong move)

"Where's Hotaru?" Mikan asked looking around.

"As if you care, idiot. SSSHHHHHHHEEEEEEE being here with MMMMEEEEEEE doesn't concern you anymore." He stated.

"What!" Mikan sniffed. "You… you're such a stupid weirdo. Of course I care. She's my bestfriend!" She said with teary eyes.

Ruka watched very carefully. He heaved a sigh. "Stop it you two!" _Hello!? Are you trying to make each other jealous?_

"Hmph!" Mikan and Natsume both said.

**OoO**

Youichi laughed almost out of his lungs. "HAHAHA! Onii-chan seemed annoyed. Mikan was angry. So kawaii! Haha. They make each other jealous. Stupid of them." Youichi smiled. "I don't know but it seems like Mikan has also feelings for Natsume." He laughed again.

"Huh? What happened?" Youichi exclaimed as soon as the lights turned off. "The power supply seemed to have problems. Oh no! I can't see them on the screen!"

**OoO**

Natsume lifted his head when he felt the place became much darker than its usual state. "What happened?"

"It seems like the power supply had short circuits, ne Natsume?" Ruka said.

Mikan closed her eyes. "So dark…"

Natsume and Ruka looked at her. They were worried. Mikan sat and leaned against the wall. She did it so that she could wrap her body on her own arms. She's scared and wanted to comfort her self. Natsume and Ruka followed her and Natsume sat at her RIGHT and Ruka at her LEFT.

Mikan noticed them. "What are you two doing here?"

No reply. She sighed.

Time passed and the two boys were trying to look at her from the corner of their eyes.

_Mikan is so beautiful in her new look. _Natsume thought.

_I wonder if Mikan noticed me being this near to her. _Ruka thought.

Natsume was reminded of Hotaru's words. He gasped. _Should I really tell her? Should I really have to fight for her? Should I fight for my feelings? How about Ruka? No I can't…_

A thought came to Ruka. He remembered Hotaru's words when they were at the North forest. _Hotaru told me that I should tell her, and that she wanted to help me. She said that I should overcome these feelings and tell her so that I could have my desire answer. But how about Natsume?_

Then… they notice… Mikan's head was moving down towards her LEFT… towards Ruka's shoulder. Ruka gasped. But then… he was surprised when he saw Natsume's hand and reached Mikan's head. Natsume pulled Mikan's head and placed her gently on his shoulder. Mikan fell asleep. Ruka looked at Natsume. Natsume didn't bother to make a move.

"That head is mine, idiot…" Ruka stated.

"You didn't take her from me, idiot…" Natsume replied.

Ruka smiled and Natsume did too.

"Mmmm… I want Fluff Puffs but I don't have money…" Then Mikan snored again. Ruka and Natsume giggled. Mikan was talking on her sleep.

"She's such an idiot…" Natsume said.

"Yeah…" Ruka sighed. "But that stupidity of her make us fell in love with her. I still can't believe that I fell in love with such an idiot." Ruka chuckled.

Natsume chuckled. "Yeah… we have weird taste on girls." They laughed.

"Yeah, and to think that she only sees us as friends." Ruka looked at him. "Do… do you have plans of telling her how you feel?"

Natsume gasped. "I don't know… Maybe after a hundred of years."

Ruka laughed. "Yeah, maybe after a hundred years."

"Ruka, you can court Mikan if you like. I give you my permission." _I cannot tell her because Persona will only hurt her. I don't want this idiot to see the darkness inside of me. She'll only get hurt._

Ruka looked at him. "I can't do that, please, don't make another sacrifice because of me. I can still hide my feelings…"

Natsume sighed. "I'm okay. I have no intention of winning from the first place."

"But Natsume…"

"Try to make her happy, Ruka, for me."

Ruka studied him for a while. "I can't, Natsume…" Ruka closed his eyes. " However, if one of us decides to court her, then we should do it at once. I cannot allow myself courting her when you're there watching us. If I will court Mikan, you should court her too."

Natsume looked at him. "You're such an idiot. Are you trying to challenge me in a competition?"

Ruka smiled. "Yes, I challenge you." Ruka set his gaze on Natsume with a teasing smile on his face.

Natsume smirked. "Whatever… But I accept you're challenge. If you will start to court her, I'll also court her. If you will tell her your feelings, I'll also tell her. Deal?"

Ruka giggled. "Deal…"

_I will never loose…_ They both thought.

Mikan was dreaming on her sleep. "Idiots…"

**OoO**


	11. Chapter 11

**OoO**

**I Finally Found Someone**

**OoO**

Chapter 11: The Second Sign

Ruka and Natsume stare at each other, with childish smiles staining their faces.

Thank goodness the power of the maze came back to life again and the special effects of the place awakened a clumsy little girl. She opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She blinked her eyes and blushed after finding her head on Natsume's shoulder. She immediately pushed herself away from the fire-caster. "Eek… what are you trying to do?"

Natsume focused on her and raised a brow, "What do you mean? I didn't do anything." He simply said.

"You fell asleep Mikan and Natsume let you rest on his shoulder." Mikan turned her head to face the animal boy.

"Is that so? Well…" Mikan blushed again. _I relaxed my head on Natsume's shoulder…_ She thought.

Natsume stared at Ruka. _Since when did Mikan give him permission to call her by her name? Grr…_

"Mikan, we should look for Imai now." Ruka stood up and handed Mikan a hand. "Let's go…" He said, smiling.

_Hey, you're being too fast! I'm not ready for our duel, Ruka! _Natsume said to his head, panicking.

"Oh, okay!" She extended her hand and Ruka lifted her up. Ruka's eyes sparkled and dragged Mikan inside his chest. Ruka wrapped his one arm around Mikan's neck and held her closer. Mikan blushed.

Natsume looked at Ruka angrily. "Hey!" He stood up and faced him.

Mikan rolled her eyes from side to side, and she placed her orbs on Natsume. _What the hell is happening? Why did Ruka hug me? Natsume?_

Ruka lifted his head and faced him. His eyes were filled of determination. "Don't act stupid, idiot. You already agreed on my challenge." He said broadly.

Natsume's eyebrows came across its path and meet. "I know, but still…"

Mikan's eyes acted like hurricanes. _What the hell is happening? What are they talking about?_

"You better take your hands off her, Ruka. I'm warning you!" Natsume stated angrily. He fixed his eyes on Ruka with some sort of a hunter anticipating to kill a vicious beast. Ruka stood steadily and didn't make any movements. Ruka released Mikan and placed his eyes on her.

"Mikan-chan, let's go!" Ruka held her hand and they walked.

Natsume opened his mouth. _Mikan-chan! How dare you! Grr…_

Ruka and Mikan walked together with their hands tied up. At their back stood a young fire-caster boy, tailing them with obvious annoyance written on his face. Ruka, as juvenile as ever, smiled knowing how much Natsume hated him at that time. Mikan was still confused of the events and she couldn't help but looked at the animal-boy.

"Ruka-pyon, where are we going?" She asked while blinking her eyes.

Ruka faced her, "I have no clue, Mikan-chan. But I wish to find your friend so that we could get out of this place." A small hint of blush came across his face.

"And if ever that happens, will you please stop annoying me, Ruka?" Natsume stated angrily.

Ruka turned his back and smirked, "What are you saying?"

"Hmph…"

"Is there a problem, Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked innocently.

Natsume's ears clapped and he found himself smiling while looking on the wall. _Natsume-kun… eh…_

**OoO**

Youichi observed carefully. "Too bad I didn't see the events earlier. But I'm sure something happened. Ruka was acting strangely and Natsume was too." Youichi smiled and looked at the other monitor. "Hotaru was left alone and she seemed scared now. Maybe I should let someone be with her." Youichi put his fingers on his chin. "Maybe it's time for the final touch of my experiment…"

**OoO**

Hotaru lifted her head and shook it. She opened her eyes as her orbs circled with fear and hatred. She wrapped her arms around her waist… "Mikan… where are you…" She closed her eyes. "I'm scared… Ruka…" She paused for a moment and sat against a wall. She's too scared to go forward. It's typical for a girl to get scared especially when she's alone in a very dark and creepy place. "Ruka, where are you?"

**OoO**

Ruka lifted his head. _Where have you been, Hotaru? Your friend's worried… And I'm worried too…_

"HOTARU! WHERE ARE YOU?" Mikan sighed. "Hotaru…" She began to cry.

Natsume and Ruka looked at her. Natsume narrowed his eyes and approached Mikan. He took his handkerchief and gave to Mikan. Mikan opened her eyes and saw the handkerchief.

"Crying will do nothing, idiot…" He said in his usual calm voice.

Mikan stared at him for a moment and took the handkerchief. "Thank you, Natsume-kun."

Ruka couldn't help but smile as well. Ruka stepped forward when…

"I want your blood…"

Ruka gasped and turned around only to find a Dracula staring at him with those red and hungry eyes.

"Your blood…"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruka felt cold hands that grabbed her away from his friends. "HELP! NATSUME!"

Natsume and Mikan turned around. "RUKA!" Natsume ran towards Ruka to help him when…

"HELP!"

Natsume heard Mikan screaming and turned around. "MIKAN!"

"NATSUME!"

"MIKAN! MIKAN!" Natsume was attacked by several of bats. He covered his face with an arm. "DARN, WHERE ARE YOU, MIKAN?"

"NATSUME, HELP! NATSUME!" That's what he heard in return. Natsume couldn't use his Alice and for a moment he cursed Youichi for hurting his friends. Natsume saw a light coming from nowhere. He blinked twice as he followed a pink light. "Mikan?" As soon as he repeated her name, the light became more visible and pinkish. He tried to step forward and ignored the bats blocking his way.

Mikan covered her face. The bats attacked her when Natsume left to help Ruka. She embraced her shoulders and fell on her knees, praying. She prayed that Natsume would turn back to her and help her. She prayed for a moment that everything would be fine… when she heard someone calling her name so faintly. She couldn't help but to open her eyes and looked for the person who called her… by name.

"MIKAN!"

Mikan opened her mouth without thinking, and as far as she remembered, the word that came from her mouth was the name of the boy she wished to see. "NATSUME!"

Then, as soon as she heard her name again, a light came from her pendant. It is the pendant that Hotaru put on her before entering the maze. "It can't be…" She said as she widened her eyes in surprise.

The light became stronger when she heard her name again…

Mikan…

She focused her eyes on a certain statue moving towards her way. "Natsume?"

_Second Sign: The call_

**OoO **

Ruka opened his eyes and sat up. "What happened?" He looked on his surroundings. He's in a certain part of the maze. Nothing changed except for…

"Where are you?"

Ruka looked over his shoulder. He saw Hotaru crying at the corner with hands buried on her face. He gasped.

"Hotaru?" He stretched his legs and stood up to walk towards Hotaru.

Hoatru lifted her head. "Ruka?" She stood up and ran towards Ruka.

The next thing they both knew was finding their selves hugging each other. Ruka closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. "Hotaru, I'm so worried…" He said like a prayer.

Hotaru let her tears fell from her eyes. "You idiot leaving me behind in this creepy place."

"I am so sorry…" He smiled a bit. He lifted his head and faced her. He raised his hand and washed away her tears. "Are you angry?"

Hotaru shook her head. Then Hotaru opened her eyes. _He's worried of me?_ She faced him. "You worried?"

Ruka blinked and shoved his arms away from her, blushing. _What did I say? What happened? Why did I do that?_

They looked at each other for some moment of time. Confusion lingers on them as they moved their heads and looked on other direction.

_Why am I so worried? What is this feeling…_ He glanced at her but unfortunately; he couldn't see her expression because it's too dark. Indeed, he had to admit that he was so happy to see her okay. It's natural for friends, he thought. But something made him very confused at that moment. There's a feeling… a feeling that he never encountered in his life. A very different feeling… and it was wonderful and warm. He put his hand on his chest. He questioned himself: What could it be? What is this warm feeling for Hotaru? Why only Hotaru?

Hotaru stood steadily without making a move. _Ruka was worried because of me? Why? _She looked at Ruka but she couldn't see his face. _It's only natural since we're friends, but… why would he hugged me and why did he say sorry… I'm confused. _Hotaru beamed a smile as she recalled the events that had happened. That's the first moment she and Ruka hugged each other. An unforgettable experience, Hotaru thought. And it is also the first time he actually called her by name. She couldn't help but laughed.

"Ho- Hotaru?"

Hotaru gasped. "Ye- Yes?"

"About… a… a while ago… it's true…"

Hotaru's eyes grew with surprise. "Which one?" She couldn't help but asked.

"Everything… I was really worried. Of course, we're friends right?"

Hotaru faced him. "But I guess you shouldn't be sorry since you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You are very timid, you know that." Hotaru sniffed. Was she crying?

"Are you crying?"

"Now that you're here…" _Of course I am… _"I am not…"

Ruka glared at her unseen face. Was he hurt on what she said? "Well, I'm sorry about that." He smiled. "But I wished you feel much better now since you have someone to accompany you."

Hotaru smiled, "I think you're right," She approached Ruka and held his hand. Ruka blushed. "We should find the others…" She said faintly. Ruka nodded and they walked together.

**OoO**

Natsume stretched his arm to catch the light, thinking that it might be Mikan. "Are you there?" He said.

"Yes, Natsume I'm here!" She ran towards Natsume but a sudden force grabbed her. "HELP!" She screamed.

"MIKAN!" Natsume panicked. _No, Mikan…_ Natsume ran towards Mikan. He ignored the bats around his face and arms as they bit him. Blood came across his skin. But that doesn't matter for him. It's more important for him to know the safety of his love.

Natsume stretched his arm and grabbed something. He felt her skin. Concluding that it is Mikan, she grabbed her and trapped her in his arms.

"Mikan, are you okay?" He asked, inhaling and exhaling rapidly.

"Natsume?" Mikan noticed his voice and embraced him back. "I am so scared I thought you'll never come back. I thought you already left me. Oh, Natsume I was so scared…" She said while crying on his shoulder.

Natsume smiled a bit. "I can't do that to you. You thought wrong. I can't leave you like that. And since you called out for my name, I came here to your rescue. I will never let anyone to hurt you, Mikan…"

Mikan smiled happily. "Natsume…"

DING! DONG!

Mikan and Natsume lifted their heads and looked around.

"I am sorry but the time is up! You lost the game, guys…" Youichi said in the microphone.

Mikan and Natsume narrowed their eyes as they moved away from each other. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" They both said.

Youichi sweat-dropped.

"Natsume!"

Mikan turned around. "Ruka!"

Ruka clenched his fist. He seemed angry and everyone noticed it.

Hotaru looked at Ruka.

"Ruka…" Natsume whispered.

"You really want to fight? I'll give you a fight!" He ran towards Natsume and threw his fist on Natsume's face.

"Natsume!" Mikan called.

"Ruka!" Hotaru tried to stop Ruka. "Stop, please stop this…" Hotaru plead.

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE TOUCHING MIKAN EVEN YOU, NATSUME!"

**OoO**


	12. Chapter 12

**OoO**

**I Finally Found Someone**

**OoO**

Chapter 12: The challenge: A gap among Best Friends

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE TOUCHING MIKAN EVEN YOU, NATSUME!"

He ignored Hotaru and without a warning, Ruka quickly held the hem of Natsume's shirt and raised him, looking at Natsume with vicious eyes. Ruka gave a scowl, as he breathed out something coming from his angry throat.

The victim of Ruka's actions took his opportunity and raised his fist to blow it on Ruka's. Ruka fell on the ground with his eyes shut out of pain. Natsume stood up, wiping the blood carelessly on his nose.

Ruka stood up and smirked. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Ruka! Natsume!" Mikan called out. She wanted to stop the fight of the two. But how can she do that? She stepped forward on them but was stopped by a hold on her wrist. She turned her head only to be greeted by a gaze coming from her bestfriend.

"Hotaru! Let me go! Can't you see they're fighting? We have to stop them or-"

"Shut that big mouth and just watch. Don't interfere this self- realization ritual they were doing." Hotaru stated coldly, with meaning.

Mikan bestowed a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Just watch Mikan. It's for their own good."

"Huh?" Mikan faced them again.

Ruka ran towards Natsume and punched him on his face again. "You think you can hold her while I'm here, you idiot!"

_Punch_

Ruka touched his swollen cheek.

"What are you saying? You're also doing that! Making me jealous by holding her hand and saying her first name in front of me! Now, you wouldn't allow me to hold her in my arms? You're a cheater! Fight fairly, you idiot!"

_Punch_

"It's because you're taking advantage on her. Who told you to embrace her, huh? You're the cheater!" Ruka stated.

_Punch_

"Why? You're jealous? You're jealous because I embraced her? I thought you wanted to compete with me? If that's so, then mind your own BUSINESS!" Natsume choked out.

_Punch_

"Really? Then don't bring the HELL JEALOUSY out of me, you idiot! Is it my fault that I fell in love with her?" Ruka glared at him angrily.

_Punch_

"Do you think it's also my fault that I fell in love with her? Darn you! I don't even like this feeling! She's an idiot! Super idiot! She can't pass her exams! She can't use her Alice properly! And most of all, SHE'S SO DARN ANNOYING AND EAR-BREAKING PIG!" Natsume butted out.

_Punch_

"You think you're the only one who saw that? I'm also annoyed to her. She's so darn DENSE and CLUMSY! She's not even my ideal girl! She can't do anything appropriate!"

_Punch_

"Then why the hell you fell in love with her? If she's a pollution to you, don't love her, you idiot! Why don't you give her to me?" Natsume said.

_Punch_

"Baka! Why don't you ask that question to your self? Comparing to me, you're more annoyed to her. You're the one who should give her up!" Ruka replied.

_Punch_

"You think I wanted to give up this stupid feelings? I might not like it, but darn, because of this stupid feeling I was able to become somebody else! And it felt good, you know! Darn, I wanted her to stay with me! I just can't give her up! No one can't stop me even you, Ruka" Natsume declared.

_Punch_

"You idiot! Asking me to give her up! I won't do that! Though I also dislike this feeling, it darn felt good! I also wanted her, badly! I want her! And I'm going to make sure she'll be mine!" Ruka raised his arm and washed away the blood staining his face.

_Punch_

"You think you can win me? I won't allow you, Ruka! She'll be mine!"

"What? I won't let you win me!"

"Huh, that's what you think! Though she's an idiot, I will make her realize me. I will make her love me too. I will try to… uh… make her a bit smarter… I guess… but at least I can try!" Natsume fell on the ground. He's too tired to continue. Besides, his face ached so hard that he didn't even realize it because of his emotion.

Ruka followed what he was doing. Ruka felt his body lose its power and just fell on the ground. He stared at Natsume.

"Making her a bit smarter you say? That's impossible! She's hopeless!"

"You're right! Scratch that part please!" Natsume answered back.

"You're really an idiot when it comes to her!" Ruka grinned.

"You too, Ruka. You're so stupid when it comes to her." Natsume grinned, inhaling and exhaling rapidly.

"Don't make her smarter, it will ruin her head. Besides, it will also give you headache." Ruka giggled.

"You're right. Besides, her stupidity is something I like about her." Natsume laughed.

"What are you saying? You like everything about her." Ruka laughed too.

Natsume laughed harder. "You're right. I like everything about her. You know, I think we're so stupid. First, we fell in love with the same stupid girl who doesn't like anyone of us. Second, we're actually saying it in front of her."

Ruka laughed harder. "You're right. We're actually saying it in front of her. Do you think she finally realized how we felt?"

"Kiss your butt, Ruka. That's impossible! Her brain can't even function like a human brain. Sometimes I wonder if she's really a human."

Ruka touched the pit of his stomach. "You're right! I bet she would even ask Imai about it?"

Mikan watched carefully at them. "Hotaru, what are they talking about?"

Hotaru sighed.

The boys laughed harder.

"See?" Ruka washed his happy tears on his eyes.

"You're such a wise man, Ruka." Natsume butted out. Suddenly, he fell unconscious.

"Of course…" Ruka fell unconscious.

"Natsume! Ruka!" Mikan ran towards her friends when…

_Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka._

Because of the frequent use of Hotaru's Baka gun on Mikan, Mikan fell unconscious.

Hotaru stared calmly at the three souls, snoring as they sleep. Well, the winner in snoring is Mikan. Hotaru giggled a bit.

"You can come out now, Youichi." Hotaru called out.

Youichi showed up, with a certain grin printed on his young face. "That was awesome!" He exclaimed.

"It is, Youichi! However, you should take care of Natsume and Mikan. Separate their rooms, please and I guess Natsume needed some medication. Just don't bother this idiot. I'm sure she's okay." Hotaru showed a certain device and touched some keypads.

"What are you going to do with Ruka?" Youichi asked.

"I will take care of his wounds. And I have to ask him about something."

"You really like him, don't you?" Youichi asked.

Hotaru stopped, looking at an unconscious Ruka. "What if I say yes? What are you going to do?"

"I will keep it a secret, of course. Hotaru-chan, are you sure you're okay?" Youichi set his eyes on her, examining her movements. It was really a pity though. Hotaru knew her love's feelings for another girl, and worst, it was her bestfriend. Youichi wished he could do something for her. After all, she became like his sister for some time. But from what he observed, Hotaru simply took the fact that Ruka loves somebody else and take all the weight for herself. It is also sad to know that she even wanted to help Ruka in winning Mikan.

"I'm fine. Thank you Youichi."

Youichi sighed when he heard her sniff.

"I'll be fine. As long as he's satisfied and happy, I will be fine." Hotaru answered back.

"You wanted to offer help for Ruka, right? That's what you're planning to do, am I correct?"

"It doesn't matter Youichi. Mind your own business, please?"

Then a robot, an invention of Hotaru, appeared from darkness and it went on Ruka's way. It carried him and took him out of the maze. Hotaru followed the robot.

She stopped and turned around. "By the way, I was kidding when I told you about Mikan. Please take good care of her. My Baka gun might affect her already dumb brain." And then she vanished.

Youichi smiled. Hotaru is such a good girl. "I wish for your happiness… Hotaru-chan"

**OoO**

"OUCH!" Ruka shoved his face farther from Hotaru. If truth will be told, Hotaru tried to apply some ointment on Ruka but he always get stubborn as he shove her hand from him. She decided to bring him to her lab since he cannot be in the girl's dorm.

Hotaru was running out of patience.

"If you don't want it, fine!" Hotaru stood up.

"I'm sorry, Imai. I promise to behave." He replied, feeling guilt for what he did.

Imai sat down again and took the ointment. She started to apply some ointment again and all she received are his complains and wails. But Hotaru tried to control herself as she continued to her work. She's not actually good at it, but for the sake of Ruka's illness, she had to try. She let her hands be gentle so that Ruka will feel no pain. However, Ruka was the one who's not gentle.

After applying some ointment, Hotaru proceeded in applying Band-Aids and clothe.

"There, much better." Hotaru smiled a bit.

"Where are Mikan and Natsume?" Ruka asked suddenly.

Hotaru glared at him for a moment, and then, "Youichi was taking good care of them. Don't worry, they're not together."

Ruka showed a relived face. A pain pierced Hotaru's heart when she saw that face. "Happy?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ruka replied. "Thank you very much, Hotaru."

"No problem. By the way, have you thought about my offer?"

Ruka lifted his head, watching Hotaru as she put the ointments and bandages on the kit. "What do you mean 'offer'?

"You know, I have asked you about the help I wanted to give you." She faced him. "Do you want me to help you and win Mikan?"

Ruka frowned, unable to reply.

"Since the two of you decided to turn yourselves into a competition, I guess it wouldn't be bad if I'll help you out. I mean, why not?"

Ruka sighed. "Do you really want to make money that much? As far as I remember, I have to give you a favor in exchange for your help."

Hotaru stood up and placed the kit on the cabinet. She closed it. "Yes, that's what I told you. But… this time… I will help you without doing me a favor."

"What?" He can't believe it. "Why would you do that?"

_It's because I am so helplessly in love with you that I can't stand a day without seeing you happy, even though I hate seeing you with the one who will make you happy. _"It's for Mikan. I entrust Mikan to you."

Ruka can't believe his ears. Though her intentions were good, there's something that wasn't right. Something's wrong, not in her, but on his self. He can't understand. He knew he loves Mikan. He loved her since they were young. But whenever he's with Hotaru, there's a spark inside of him. Something that was very different from what he feels for Mikan. It is warmer and tender. A feeling that is beyond of blissfulness.

Wait a minute, why would he compare it to his own feelings for Mikan?

Something is really wrong here.

"Hotaru…"

Hotaru spun her head. "What did you say?"

Something is wrong here! AAGGGH! What is this feeling for Hotaru? What is it? I can't understand! Am I… am I…

"Earth to RUKA!" Hotaru exclaimed.

Ruka lifted his head again. "Huh?"

"What the hell are you thinking?" Hotaru said flatly. "I thought you were out of your head." She gave a chuckle.

He sweat-dropped. _Wait a minute! She just called me be my… name… _"Imai, you called me 'Ruka'."

She stopped from what she is doing and stared at him, fixing her thoughts on every word he gave. "I did? Well, it's not that bad to call you by your name. If you don't like it, fine, I'll stop calling you by your name."

"No, I didn't say that. It was nice that you call me by my name. You can call me Ruka if you want." Ruka smiled.

Hotaru smirked.

"Then is it okay if I'll call you Hotaru?" Ruka asked, blushing a bit.

Hotaru's smirked widened. "Do as you like."

"Thanks. Um… about you're offer Hotaru. I'm sorry but-"

"Okay, if that's what you want. But if ever you change you're mind, I'll be gladly to help you." _I really want to help you. I wanted to end everything, you know._

"Thanks for understanding, Hotaru. You're such a good bestfriend. You really care for Mikan." Ruka smiled.

"Care? Is that the term? I don't know. Right now, I can't help but to feel angry for her because she stole my love from me. No, I guess I only envy her. Who wouldn't? I mean, why wouldn't I envy her? She had you for goodness sake but she can't even realize you." Hotaru whispered barely to herself. Ruka didn't notice her words.

"Did you say something?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing." She finished fixing everything. She took the doorknob and left the room, leaving a very confuse Ruka.

Behind the door… she let her waiting tears fall as she uttered a quite cry

**OoO**


	13. Chapter 13

**OoO**

**I Finally Found Someone**

**OoO**

Chapter 13: The Competition Begins

Within the small quadrangle of a class lie two souls as they show an unknown expression. These two souls simply closed their eyes, wondering where on earth 'the idiot' had gone off to, which literally means that these two were thinking of the same person. One of them, a boy with blonde hair and oceanic eyes, made the first move by typically opening his eyes and looked around; expecting the person he was thinking might be there already. But failure just came to him and he only sighed to response. As for the other one, he raised his manga, for he didn't want to think about 'her' again. But the answer to his usual action was a loud voice coming from a scary creature: the president of their so-called fans club.

"Oh my gosh! Natsume-kun! What happened to your handsome and well-created face?" A girl named Sumire said, as she went in her way towards the two already annoyed boys. "Oh! And what happened to you, my dear Ruka! Who did this to both of you?"

Hearing what their president have just said, the members quickly moved their feet, as they strive all their efforts to see or hear the latest information they got. Seeing the same view as Sumire did, the girls dropped their jaws.

"Kami-sama! What happened to you, Ruka/Natsume, my love?"

The two didn't reply. They didn't care at all. Besides, if they will tell them that it is their best friend's did, what could possibly these annoying girls do? The answer is nothing.

"Ohayou gozaimasu everyone!"

Natsume and Ruka's ears became giant EARS. They didn't turn their heads for they know that 'she' will come on her own to greet them. But surprisingly, she didn't do it. She didn't do her usual routine this day and that made the two boys sad.

"Oh Mikan, what happened to your face?" said their class representative, Yuu.

All of students in that section turned their heads over their shoulder as they looked at Mikan, especially Ruka and Natsume. All of them uttered astonishment. What could have happened to her?

"Hehe, Hotaru blew her baka gun on me hundredths of times. But I am okay now. Don't worry, Yuu." She replied as she rubbed the oblong figure on her head.

Now that explains it, everyone thought.

Surprisingly, Ruka stood up, making the rest of the class stare at him. Ruka went towards Mikan's way, as he tugged Akira on his arm.

"You okay, Mikan-chan?" He said.

_Mikan-chan! _The fan girls thought.

"Yeah, Ruka-pyon, I am okay. Don't worry." She replied with a small smile.

Ruka's eyes mirrored anxiousness as he raised his hand and tugged Mikan's bangs. Mikan blushed on his actions. Why would he do that?

The fan girls and Sumire fainted.

Natsume watched carefully.

"Does your face hurt? Do you want to go to the clinic?" He asked again.

"I'm fine," she raised his hand. "Gomen, I didn't mean to worry you Ruka but I am really fine."

"You shouldn't worry about her Ruka. Her face is as thick as a wall."

Ruka spun his face as soon as she heard her voice. Hotaru's voice. She stood in front of the door, staring at them with the same emotionless eyes he always sees on her.

Ruka's lips curved a smile as he nodded at her. He didn't know why but he was happy to see her.

"Hotaru!"

_Baka_

"Don't come near me. You know how much I hate baka virus." She said.

"You meannie! Why did you do that! Don't you know that I am just recovering from your pointless tortures on me?" Mikan stood there and looked at Hotaru with teary eyes.

"What pointless? I always use my invention at all appropriate time." She answered.

Hotaru went on her seat, ignoring Mikan's wails about her and their so-called relationship as best friends. Ruka sighed as he made his way on his seat. He looked at the floor.

"Natsume, what happened to them?" He asked as he pointed out his finger on the several girls lying lifelessly on the floor.

"How should I know? I don't care." He answered.

Ruka sat beside Natsume.

"I didn't expect you would do that, Ruka." Natsume told him.

"I also didn't expect that myself." He answered honestly, tugging Akira on his arm again.

"What are your plans now?" Natsume asked, pulling off his manga and looked at him, expecting for an immediate answer.

"I have none for now. You?"

"I can't think of any. I don't know anything about courting." Natsume said as he held his hands and put them at the back of his head.

Ruka smiled. "We're lucky that Koko didn't like the idea of reading our minds."

"If he'll do so, I wouldn't hesitate to burn him in crisp." Natsume answered with a small grin.

"Anyway, how's your face? Does it hurt badly?" Ruka asked.

"Not really. I am used to it." These words made Ruka looked at him. He was about to reply but he was stop when Mr. Narumi came to the class. Ruka went back to his proper seat and looked at Mr. Narumi.

"Ohayou everyone! How's your day?" He asked and then he laughed. The students looked at him for he's the only one who laughed.

Mr. Narumi cleared his throat. "Anyway, I have a special announcement guys."

Everyone seemed excited.

"The event has been approved by the head masters and finally, the Mask Ball is here."

Silence. Then…

Wails and shouts occupied the room out of excitement and happiness. It is the moment they were waiting for, The Mask Ball.

It is an event for Middle School Division students like them wherein several students will go and gather to have fun. It is different from the Last Dance, which is held at the end of every Alice Festival. It is much more formal and expensive though. Every student is required to wear a costume with a similar mask as they portray a certain character in a fairytale or something. That is, if they just wanted to portray someone. Portraying a fairytale character is not really required as long as you have a mask with you.

"Calm down everyone. I still have to tell you about your part in arranging the event. This class was assigned for the music. What I mean was, you were assigned to pick for a band and arrange the music that will and must be use in the event."

Everyone nodded.

"So I hope I made myself clear. I have to attend a meeting so I wish that you would use your time to talk about this. I will meet you when everything is arranged. Yuu, please guide your classmate and discuss all the things that we needed for the event. Report everything to me when you're done." And then he went off.

Suddenly, the students went all wild.

Yuu went in front of the class. "So guys, what songs do you think we should choose for the Mask Ball?"

Sumire stood up. "We should choose groovy songs! Songs like on nightclubs or discos!"

Everyone agreed.

"I guess that would be nice. But partly, I suggest we should use some mellow songs or love songs." Koko suggested after he read the minds of some females on the class. "Some girls say they wanted to dance their crush especially Nat-"

BOOG!

Koko was tied up from head to toe, courtesy by some girls in the class.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, I guess Koko's right. So there should be some mellow songs and fast songs." Yuu said.

"Oh, that would be so romantic! We will hold each other as I wrapped my arms around his neck and then he will hold my waist. We will dance all night as we follow the soft music and then… and then… he will…" A girl said making the rest of the females sighed, dreaming about the dance they will have.

"So kawaii…" Everyone said except for Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, and of course, Mikan.

"What are you guys talking about? What's a Mask Ball?" Mikan said as she blinked her eyes innocently.

Everyone animatedly fell from his or her seats.

Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume can't help but smile.

Yuu smiled carelessly. "Mikan, a Mask Ball is an event wherein students like us are gathered to have fun in one night. It is different from the Last Dance. Each of us is required to have a mask and a costume." Yuu explained.

"Ah, so that is why we're talking about the song we should use for the event. Can I suggest something?" Mikan said.

"Sure. What is it?" Yuu replied, expecting for a wise suggestion.

"Can we add the song 'I Finally Found Someone' by Barbara and Bryan Adams? I really like that song. Besides, you want a romantic and mellow song, right? I guess that song will be just perfect." She said, smiling at the whole class. "If that's okay."

"I wouldn't mind it. The song is cute too." Sumire declared.

Everyone agreed.

So the day ended and everything was prepared. Yuu went out of the class for a while to report everything to Mr. Narumi. Everyone was left behind.

"Don't you know about the rumor?" Ana said.

"What rumor?" Nonoko asked. Everyone was all listening.

"A rumor about finding the one for you. They say, that in the Mask Ball," Ana pulled her bangs. "If two unknown people will kiss at exactly midnight, those two will be bond forever and they will be destined to be with each other." Ana declared.

The girls giggled at that thought and the boys simply shrugged.

"So that literally means that we should be careful on not letting anyone to kiss us. Since everyone should wear a mask, that means most of us might not know each other. And so, we should not kiss anyone or we shouldn't be kissed by anyone or else, we will be doomed." Nonoko said as she nod to herself.

Everyone agreed.

"I have a question everyone. Do we need a partner for this event?" Mikan asked.

The fan girls looked at Ruka and Natsume with hungry eyes. Natsume and Ruka felt chill all over their body.

"Mikan's right. Everyone was required to have a partner in the Mask Ball. I guess Mr. Narumi forgot to tell us that." Hotaru said.

Mikan became chibi and walked silently towards Hotaru. "Hotaru, would you be my partner?"

_Baka_

"Ouch! What's with that?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Why would you ask me? I am a girl. Your partner should be a boy. Don't you know that?" Hotaru said as she raised her hand, which was preoccupied by her Baka gun.

"Is that so? You mean, partners should be of opposite sex?" Mikan said.

"Exactly." Hotaru replied.

Suddenly, Natsume stood up and Ruka followed him. They went out of the class. The whole class was surprise, but later on, they became wild again and they talked about the event again.

Hotaru watched Ruka carefully. A thought came to her.

Mikan was bewildered on the boy's action. She just sighed, and then she thought about a person who should be her partner and the costume she should wear.

Everyone became busy after they left.

**OoO**

Natsume and Ruka were walking alone in the corridor. They were thinking of something. To be exact, they were thinking the same about something.

"What are your plans now, Natsume?" Ruka asked. It made Natsume stop and looked at him. Ruka stared at him, "Do you want to go to the Ball?"

Natsume didn't reply.

Ruka smiled. He knew what Natsume meant by not replying. "I see. So you're planning to ask Mikan for the Ball. That's a nice move. Unfortunately, we have the same thoughts."

Natsume smirked. "Well, I expected this from you, Ruka."

Ruka nodded. "I won't lose. I will have Mikan for the Ball." He demanded.

"Do you think I will let you?" Natsume's smiles widened. "Let me see what you can do, Ruka." His tone was warning.

"I am not afraid. This time, I want our competition to be fair. You have your own moves with her, I will have mine." Ruka extended his hand.

Natsume took is and they shook hands. "Let's begin our competition."

_I will have Mikan for the kiss… _They thought.

**OoO**


	14. Chapter 14

**OoO**

**I Finally Found Someone**

**OoO**

Chapter 14: Who would be my escort: Natsume or Ruka?

Hotaru lied down under a Sakura Tree, reading a small leather book occupying her hands. It was a journal and a property of Hotaru Imai. No one dared to look at it. They're too scared to be caught, knowing that the owner is none other than the girl you wouldn't likely to meet.

Hotaru smiled inwardly sauntering around the tree after she voluntarily stretched her feet. She began reading every page of her so-called journal.

"Let's see what we have here. So far…" she said, tugging her pen to check every words inside of it.

It's written there:

_First Attack_

Ruka invited Mikan to come along with him to go to the Animal Farm. Mikan agreed and they went there as soon as the class was over. They were having a good time but something strange happened.

_I watched them carefully and I saw it with my own eyes. I tried my best to control my emotions and I was glad to be able to make it that far. I saw him, Ruka, playing with her hair as the idiot girl sat to play with a stupid yellow chick. She was busy talking and mumbling with the animals. And the idiot Ruka was taking the chance to watch her face and hair._

_I clenched my fist. I just can't control it. Maybe… I'm just jealous or something but I know I have to be strong for I decided to help Ruka. And so, I know what he was planning to do._

_Yes, after what happened in the class, I knew he wanted to ask Mikan to be his date in the Ball. Hmph! And yes he thought this time was the right time to ask her. As if she can get whatever he was trying to make her realized with. She's too dumb! If you have to tell something to Mikan, it should be in direct words. He knew that but he was acting plainly with it._

"_Hey Ruka, this place is so amazing and the animals are so cute and nice. I'm glad you showed me this place," the idiot Mikan said. I guess that's the right words I heard. Anyway, I saw her looking at Ruka with the same happy eyes she always have. I suddenly turned my attention to Ruka who was now blushing furiously. I sighed. Typical of him, I thought._

"_I'm glad you like it", he replied, scratching his head. The idea just came to me and I suddenly prayed that the dandruff would fall from his scalp. Hehe…_

_Suddenly, I saw a cute blue bird coming from the skies. Scratch that, it's a pink bird. I felt it weird. Is there any thing such as a pink bird? But what surprised me is the thing the bird was holding in his beak. It was a Carnation flower. And the bird gave it to Mikan._

_I saw how surprised Mikan was._

"_Well, thank you, Mr. birdie," she said, smiling so sweetly at the creature. I turned my head to watch Ruka's reaction and I saw him smiling. Now I know, he'd planned it. It was his idea to give her a Carnation flower. I found it romantic though, isn't it?_

"_Mikan, I wanted to tell you something," Ruka said as he looked at her straightly in the eyes._

_My heart started to pumped faster than its normal speed. I didn't know why but I was awfully nervous! I saw him as he made his first move. He moved closer to her, until their faces were only inches apart. I saw his mouth twitching and I found it very cute. I giggled a little._

"_You see, I… I wanted you to ask something…" he declared, blushing like a tomato red._

_I held my breath._

"_Mikan, would… would you be my… da-… de-ey-tt-tt?"_

_I fell from my place. That was the most stupid request he made. But if I were in Mikan's place, I would get what he meant with those words. Unfortunately, she was so dumb to get it._

"_Huh? What's de-ey-tt?" she said. I wanted to use my baka gun on her._

"_What I mean is… umm… you know the boy and girl's thing when they walk together and eat together," Ruka explained, still blushing. I sighed. I felt so stupid for Mikan._

"_Oh you mean shoes or food?"_

"_NO!"_

_I lifted a brow as I closed my eyes; I felt pity for Ruka._

"_Mikan!"_

_I gasped as soon as Ruka held Mikan's shoulder, looking at her with serious eyes, and teeth clenching with nervousness. He was deadly serious, I thought._

"_What I mean is… at the Mask Ball… I want you to… to… be my… da-"_

"_Aah! Ruka! The tree is burning!" The idiot screamed, pointing a tree behind his back. I lifted my head over my shoulders. The idiot's right, for the first time. That tree was burning._

_Ruka stood up, stretching his legs as he proceeded to stop the fire with the help of his animal friends, while the idiot panicked around, doing her own stuffs. I stood there, watching as the fire enveloped the tree, turning its lively bushes into ashes. That was the stupidest thing I had ever done._

_Anyway, of course Ruka made the fire ran out. I am so happy. I don't know why._

_So, in conclusion of this stupid thing I was doing, Ruka didn't have the chance to ask her for the Ball._

_First Attack: Failed._

Hotaru heaved a long sigh before lifting the next page of her so-called journal. She sat under the tree.

"I wonder why did the tree was caught in fire at those times," she said to himself. After saying those words, Hotaru smirked.

_Second Attack_

_Mikan tugged her bag and went near my seat. I was reading a book at that time and I kept myself busy though I am aware of my surroundings._

_And I felt the queen of baka virus coming near me._

_My life is at stake. I wanted to disappear before the deadly plague could eat me._

_But it's too late._

_I'm already contaminated._

"_Hey Hotaru! Do you want to come with me and see Central Town? It would be fun if you can-"_

"_Busy."_

"_O come on Hotaru! It would be great! Don't you want to see-"_

"_Busy."_

"_Hotaru! Don't be so cruel to me! We haven't been so-"_

"_Don't you know the word 'busy'?"_

_She stopped. I wondered what happened._

"_Of course I know! I'm not that dumb Hotaru!"_

"_Okay then, what do you men by 'busy'?"_

"_She's the vampire slayer, isn't she?"_

"_You're talking about 'Buffy', you idiot. Now get out of my face and don't disturb me."_

_All of the sudden, a vicious creature tugged Mikan's left pigtail and pulled her outside the class. Scratch that, it wasn't a vicious creature. It was Natsume Hyuuga. Scratch that part again, the vicious Natsume Hyuuga._

_I wondered why did he pull Mikan right in front of the class. I wondered my eyes and saw my classmate's reaction towards this. Sumire smiled, perhaps she's happy to see Mikan's suffering. Tobita seemed worried as well as Nonoko and Anna. Koko has the same expression so I wasn't able to figure what he was thinking. Ruka was nowhere to found. Maybe he went outside the class._

_I stood up and followed them secretly._

_I can't afford to get caught. Natsume was too far dangerous._

_So there I am, standing right behind them and watching carefully. Thankfully, I used my invention no. 672: The invisibility armor. I am so happy I brought this with me._

_Spotting the bus stop, Natsume let go of Mikan and faced her. I saw him smiled as soon as he caught eyes with Mikan. Her hair was scattered due and it was Natsume's fault._

"_How dare you! Why did you do that?" She said, pulling her black ribbons. Her long hair fell on her back, revealing beautiful gold wavy hair stands. I have to admit, Mikan was more beautiful whenever she let her hair down. And I also can't help but to get glimpse with the crimson-eyed guy who was blushing a little as he watched the annoyed young lady doing her own stuffs with her hair._

"_Don't do your hair. It's okay if you'll just let it that way," Natsume stated in a cold and typical voice._

"_And why would I follow you, pervert!" She replied as she fixed her ribbons._

_Natsume lifted his hands to cast a small spark of flame until the ribbons on her hands became dust. It made Mikan furious. And me contended!_

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_You're being noisy again."  
_

_Mikan was in tears when she pointed her index finger towards his chest, looking at his face. "That's my favorite ribbons!"_

"_Do I care?" Natsume smirked, "you're acting childish again. You can buy another pair of ribbons if you like. You don't have to cry with just a stupid ribbons."_

"_But… that's my favorite!"_

"_Oh yeah?" He raised a brow, looking at the poor lady._

_The bus of Central Town stopped on their spot. The bus door opened, revealing various people inside the bus. An idea came to my mind and it made me laugh. Why didn't I think of this before? I thought he was going to molest her. But I was wrong. Natsume invited Mikan on a date whether she likes it or not. Does he have to ask her? No, it will be a waist of time since Mikan doesn't know the meaning of 'date'. She even thought of it as a food._

_Natsume grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the bus. I followed them from the back. I was so glad I don't have to pay for riding the bus today._

"_Where are you taking me?" Mikan said._

"_Central Town."_

"_Why? Let go of me you pervert!" Mikan grabbed her own arm as she looked away. I think she was thinking of something because I saw her blushing a little._

"_Sit down." Natsume looked straightly at her as he made the order. Mikan looked back, fighting his gaze._

"_Why would I follow you?"_

_I sat at an empty seat, watching their quarrel as I enjoy myself._

"_Don't be stupid and sit down."_

"_I will not sit beside you! I don't want to sit beside a maniac," she said, ignoring the eyes of these people, who were having a good time watching their quarrel._

_And then the bus accelerated._

_Applying Newton's first law of motion, I therefore conclude that Mikan will fall because a force acted upon her._

_And my conclusion was correct._

_Mikan fell from her place and hit the ground with her face. The best part is, her skirt lifted, revealing the underwear-of-today. I saw the boys blushed and the girls dropping their mouths. As for Natsume Hyuuga… what do you expect?_

"_So it's polka-dots! I can see you haven't change a bit."_

_With these words, I knew the next thing that will happen. And now I was enjoying a lot._

"_NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU PPPPPPEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEERRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"_

_The bus stopped. Mikan marvelously didn't fall this time. She stood there, looking at Natsume with annoyed and vicious eyes. The people stretched their legs to go out the bus. But Mikan was on their way and they can't go through because of her._

"_Hey, polka-dotted panties girl, get out of our way," a boy said, pushing Mikan aside towards Natsume. The poor girl fell towards Natsume's direction. I held my breath._

_Natsume caught her… and trapped Mikan inside his arms._

_I watched them thoroughly. I haven't had the chance to see Mikan's face since I sat the opposite side of their seats. But I can clearly see Natsume's eyes._

_It was different._

_Natsume's eyes were different. They narrowed, looking at Mikan's head, showing a feeling. I could see it. I know this feeling and I am not mistaking. His eyes were the same eyes I usually show whenever I see Ruka. They were the same eyes I wanted for Ruka to see but I always hide it. He had the same eyes like mine… because I knew we were both in love._

_I smiled. I came to a realization the moment I caught glimpse with his eyes. I knew he always care for my best friend. I can't help but to feel happy for Mikan to have someone like Natsume. If only she could see his eyes on that way… perhaps she would realize his love for her._

_Suddenly, large birds came to envelop the whole bus. They were acting so wild as they produce loud noises. It distracted Mikan and Natsume. Mikan stood up, looking at the windows of the vehicle with curious eyes._

"_What is happening?" She asked as she sighted the birds. "They seemed angry."_

"_They just wanted to disturb us," Natsume declared, looking at the front view of the vehicle. "He wanted to stop me…"_

_I looked at Natsume. He was referring to someone; I knew he was referring to someone._

"_Huh? Who? Stop what?"_

_Natsume didn't bother to reply. Instead, he stood up and took a step out of the bus. He suddenly stopped… and looked at me as if he can see me!_

"_Don't you dare follow me! I know you were there all the time."_

_It was a command! I felt chill all around. He knew I was here, watching them. How come?_

_He went outside the bus until his shadow was nowhere to be found. Mikan watched him in a confusing look._

_I didn't have the chance to see what Natsume did next. I will be killed if I follow him._

_Second Attack: Failed_

Hotaru closed her journal and sighed. So far, they weren't able to ask Mikan for the Ball. She sighed again.

"Who would be your escort, Mikan?"

**OoO**


	15. Chapter 15

**OoO**

**I Finally Found Someone**

**OoO**

Chapter 15: Final Decision

The morning appeared from the midst of the Academy grounds. The birds began to sway their wings and shake their tiny body, as it was a preparation for the new day that had started. It was an ordinary day though for everyone in the Academy, to be exact.

Natsume, the black cat, made his way to a place where Persona had instructed him to go. It was their meeting place in the midst of the forbidden forest—a place where only he and the bastard Persona only knew.

At the right, he noticed various trees standing restlessly and the grass that bloomed in its purest green. He concluded how great was the beauty of nature. And then wished that someday he would be one of those wonders which beauty was admirable and not scary.

As soon as he reached the place, Natsume gestured towards another tree and rested his back on its bark. He closed his eyes. It was odd not to find Persona around. He always came earlier than Natsume, as the matter of fact.

Natsume found his eyes glancing around the forest again the exact moment he thought about Mikan. And as he realized that he was being drowned in the same thoughts of her, he then shook his head to get the thought out of his mind, but found it hard and impossible. He sighed and decided to rest his head as he sat on the grass still leaning on the wood.

The thought about this ridiculous competition he and Ruka had started then appeared somewhere inside his mind. He can't believe that he was now experiencing this competition over a girl who he think was the dumbest and sweetest girl he have ever met. He and the other one were after her, the only Mikan Sakura, who had succeeded in winning their hearts. It's crazy to think that the girl had this power to make his mind upside down yet she wasn't the most ideal girl a perfect man should dream of.

But how can a strong, cold, and hard like himself became so weak over a simple girl like Mikan? Natsume smiled to himself. He was just a human—and humans have many weaknesses in which hard to overcome. Though he was built strongly as a weapon, he wasn't perfect because he had such qualities of a human.

His thoughts were disturbed as soon as footsteps came. Natsume lifted his head to the left. "You're late."

Persona smiled. "You're early."

Natsume stood up, placing his hand on his pockets, and looked at Persona irritably. "What is it that you want this time?"

"I called you to discuss some important things."

"What are those things?"

Persona turned his head over his shoulders before answering, "why didn't you listen?"

Natsume gave a groan. "Get to the point."

"About that kitten. You think you could kept all of this from me, didn't you?"

Natsume was shocked a little. How come that he forgot about Persona's orders?

"Alright," said Natsume, "I'll stop this nonsense." Natsume turned around and was about to leave.

"I'm not saying that you should stop flirting with that girl."

Natsume stopped. "What are you talking about? This is what you want, right? You want me to stop caring about that girl and focus more on the missions."

"That's what I wanted to happen," said Persona. He gestured toward Natsume and went in front of him. "But I am not god to stop your feelings though I wanted it to disappear."

Natsume clenched his fist. "The command you told me when we were outside the dormitory, if what I thought was wrong, what is it then?"

Persona heaved an evil laugh. "That wasn't actually a total command. It was more of a suggestion."

"A suggestion?"

He walked three steps on the right with his hands tightly together on his back. "We, in the academy, hold you as the famous 'black cat'," he started, "but as a Natsume Hyuuga, you hold yourself." He smiled evilly. "So anything that goes in your life depends on your decisions. Your decision to love this girl is not our concern anymore. Don't get me wrong Natsume. That's our rule in this academy."

"I don't care about your rules. What I want to know is why the hell did you do that to me?"

"I told you already. That's a suggestion."

"Why would you give me a suggestion?"

Persona rubbed his palm. "Let's say that I'm a little concern; concern that you might end up so badly and that might affect your actions towards missions."

"How come you had those nonsense conclusions?"

"That wasn't a nonsense."

"Then stop making suggestions. I don't need your opinions." Natsume started to walk again in attempt to get away from him.

"Do you think she will love you?"

Natsume stopped. "Even if she wouldn't love me back, I would still continue loving her." His eyes softened. "Loving her is the only thing I knew to continue this cruel life."

"If she did love you someday, do you think she will stay on such feelings? How can she love someone like you? You're dangerous."

Natsume fell silent. "That's none of your business."

"Do you think I didn't know? You made a deal with Ruka Nogi and promised to win the girl's heart. Have you gone mad? I thought you were smart enough."

Natsume's tempered went ill. He was angry. "And what was that suppose to mean?"

Persona became serious as he looked at him. "You weren't thinking. All you think about is yourself not knowing the possible consequences that girl might face some day. She can't love you. Why? Because even if she have the feelings, it wouldn't last long once she finds out how dangerous you are. Instead of loving you even more, she will be frightened of you."

Persona sighed. "Besides, once your enemies find out that you have a special someone, they might use that opportunity to beat you. That will only put her life at stake."

Natsume's eyes opened wider and were now looking at Persone. _He was right, _he thought. How come he became so dumb and selfish? He will only make her life more miserably. He can't continue loving her. More importantly, he shouldn't make her fall in love with him. He can't… he must not…

"See?" Persona walked and stopped a few inches behind Natsume. "Think about the things I told you. It's also for her sake. More importantly, it's for the academy. We can't afford to have problems just because of that girl. She must not know about our works, Natsume."

Persona left Natsume at the forest. A smile crept on his face.

**OoO**

Ruka happily watched the birds outside his window. "The birds are happy today," said Ruka. Then his bunny went to him. "Hi there."

There came a knock. Ruka turned around. "Coming!"

He opened the door only to find Natsume in his uniform and tired feature.

They stared at each other for a moment. Ruka guessed that something happened to his friend. He can see it right through his eyes. "Hey."

"Hey." Natsume let himself inside Ruka's room.

Ruka closed the door before turning to Natsume who was now steadily standing. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing special," Natsume answered. "I just need to tell some important things."

"What is it?" Ruka offered Natsume a seat. Natsume sat down over a comfy sofa and stared on the ground before lifting his head to face Ruka. "I don't want to continue."

Ruka was puzzled. "Continue?"

"I don't want to do this anymore. I give up Mikan."

Ruka stared in surprise. He didn't expect to hear this from Natsume. All was so sudden that he failed to speak for half an hour.

Natsume simply stared at him as he waited for Ruka. He needed to know his approval over this. Besides, he knew his friend has questions that must be answered.

"What are you saying? Why so sudden?"

"I simply give up. Nothing really spe-"

"You're lying again!" Ruka stood up and walked in front of Natsume. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"It isn't your concern!"

"It is! You love her!"

"That's right. That's why I have to give up."

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?" Natsume said, "You should be happy. Now that I give up on her, you should be celebrating now."

"That wouldn't make me happy. You know that."

"That. How can you be so sure?"

Ruka opened his mouth but failed to say something. He found it hard to give reasons. He looked down and cursed his self. Somehow, he was happy to know that Natsume wouldn't be a problem anymore. But he knew, Natsume knew, that he's not that type of person who will be happy in this kind of situation. He felt like he was betraying Natsume. And that didn't feel good in his part.

"Why Natsume?"

"Several things. I wouldn't lie to you. I simply choose the right path for my life; your life; and Mikan's life."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't matter now. You don't have to understand."

"But I have to. I need to know."

"Let's stop this." Natsume stood up and stared at his friend. "Take care of her… for me."

Natsume left the room leaving a confused and sad Ruka.

**OoO**


End file.
